Voluntad de Fuego
by HatakeKakashi24
Summary: La Voluntad de Fuego es lo que impulsa a los shinobi de Konoha a proteger su hogar. Es lo que impulsa a Naruto en el oscuro mundo shinobi a continuar, a hacerse mas fuerte y superar cada reto. Naruto esta decidido a demostrar que es un gran shinobi fiel a la Voluntad de Fuego. El destino es cruel, por lo que su camino sera difícil, pero con sus compañeros a su lado lo lograra.
1. Inicio de una leyenda: Naruto Uzumaki

He vuelto, lamentablemente mi otro fanfiction decidí dejarlo. La razón: no me gustó cómo iba yendo y realmente me da flojera corregirlo además de que es una historia muy cliché. Aunque nunca he sido una persona a le que le importan los cliché. No lo borrare.

Tras ver mi fracaso en mi fanfiction pasado (al fracaso no me refiero a la falta de reviews, sino a lo mal escrito y mal intento tanto de trama cómo de personajes qué hice. las reviews me dan un poco igual, sí escribo algo qué a mí me gusta lo seguiré haciendo. No se lo tomen a pecho pero dejar una review me hará muy feliz) me decidí a crear una historia buena y qué se merezca ser acabada.

 **Antes de empezar a leer es necesario que leer esto**

Para este fanfiction me di el lujo de crear una línea del tiempo y un calendario basado en la poca información del tiempo que nos dio Kishimoto. Planeo corregir el desastre temporal que causo Kishimoto al dibujar el manga (de verdad es una catástrofe) Aunque la línea del tiempo la tenido dibujada más detalladamente en un cuaderno aquí está de manera resumida mostrando los periodos de hokages que ha habido en Konoha

Siendo el año 0 la fundación de Konoha los sucesos ocurren de la siguiente manera

Año 0: fundación de Konoha gracias unión de los clanes Senju y Uchiha

Del año 0 al año 17: Hashirama Senju es Hokage 17 años hasta su inexplicable muerte en el año 17. En el año 10 tuvo lugar la primera reunión de los cinco kages (no se sabe si ha habido más reuniones además que está y la última en el país del hierro, si alguien sabe si las hubo diganmelo)

Del año 17 al 30: Mandato de Tobirama Senju. Duro en su puesto aproximadamente 13 años; durante su mandato se produjo la primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi que duró del año 23 al 30 (7 años de duración) En él último año de la guerra Tobirama muere cediendo el puesto a Hiruzen Sarutobi

Del año 30 al 66: Hiruzen Sarutobi es Hokage 33 años (son bastantes no creen. Los tres sannin nacen en el año 32, dos años después de que Hiruzen se hace Hokage; la razón por la que decidí hacer esto fue porque al ver la escena de la muerte de Tobirama, Hiruzen se ve de no más de veinte años y en la foto de equipo de los sannin parece de 30, así que en esta historia Hiruzen tuvo un equipo genin mientras era Hokage) durante su mandato ocurrieron dos guerras: La segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi que duró del año 46 al 52 (6 años de duración) y la tercera guerra mundial shinobi que tuvo lugar del año 61 al 66 (5 años de duración)

Del año 66 al 70: Minato toma él mandó como Hokage durante su muerte en el año 70 durante el ataque del kyubi

Una cosa que quisiera aclarar es la duración de las guerras, las dos guerras mundiales reales duraro años respectivamente, en el anime las guerras duran bastante poco y eso no me gusta (la cuarta duran más o menos tres días a lo mucho) Me gusta más como es en la vida real, no es que me gusten las guerras pero me fascina la historia donde una batalla puede durar desde años (como el sitio de Leningrado que duro 900 días, ¡casi tres años!) por lo que en este fanfic las guerras serán como realmente son: eternamente aburridas (lo que más atormenta a un soldado en una guerra es el aburrimiento no el miedo a morir) También en la vida real las guerras son muy largas (la guerra de Arauco duro 282 años) también pueden ser muy cortas (la guerra anglo-zanzibariana duro solo 31 minutos) pero son pocas y por lo general son palizas absolutas

Todos los datos fueron sacados completamente de la wiki de Naruto, no es un sitio muy confiable ya que es un fandom igual que Wikipedia pero es lo mejor que dispongo y me da un poco de flojera leer los Data Books

Espero que les allá gustado mi línea temporal. La verdad no cumple ninguna otra razón más que estar ahí para cumplir mi deseo de obsesivo compulsivo, tener el tiempo ordenado. Por lo que es oficial al fin se podrá tener fecha de nacimiento en Konoha, En él fanfic se utilizara AK a los sucesos antes de la fundación de Konoha y funcionara de la misma manera que el calendario gregoriano que utilizamos aquí en la tierra (quién sabe cómo será en otros planetas)

Sin alargar más las notas de autor (de por sí ya se alargaron demasiado) ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Inicio de una leyenda; Naruto Uzumaki**

10 de octubre del año 70 D.K. (después de la fundación de Konoha) Sede del clan Sarutobi. 6:30 PM

En este momento Minato Namikaze, el actual Hokage y a sí mismo el cuarto de su tipo, se encontraba en la casa principal del clan Sarutobi, en una reunión con él antiguo Hokage de la aldea, Hiruzen Sarutobi. No era una reunión solemne, pero tenía el propósito de terminar los preparativos del nacimiento del tan esperado hijo del Hokage. Era un asunto critico; al ser Kushina Uzumaki, el actual Jinchūriki del kyubi, y qué además de todo se debilite él sello qué contiene a la bestia durante los labores de parto, por lo que se tiene qué hacer cuidadosamente. Aunque a decir verdad los dos hombres ya no estaban hablando de los preparativos

—Sinceramente Minato-kun— dijo él anciano Hokage mientras sacaba una bocanada de humo de pipa ―Creo que decidir retirarme fue una gran idea. Al fin tengo tiempo suficiente para leer las nuevas novelas de Jiraiya-kun―

Minato sonrió y se rasco la nuca ―Tienes suerte, a usted no le dan una paliza cada vez que te ven leyéndolo, Kushina solo tolera "La historia de un ninja absolutamente audaz" (no se quejen del nombre que así es como lo nombra la wiki) ― Sarutobi miro a Minato con orgullo, era muy cierto que el libro mencionado vendió bastante poco, pero para él era, probablemente el mejor libro que su alumno ha escrito; hasta el momento, claro

―Sandaime-sama ¿Podría preguntarle algo?― pregunto Minato, pero no dejo responder al anciano, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca ―Recientemente he estado pensando mucho sobre la academia. Creo que ha bajado sus estándares educando ninja, en lo personal creo que se necesitan subir los estándares― Hiruzen lo miro pensativo mientras inhalaba más humo de pipa

―creo que veo a dónde quieres llegar―

― ¿Enserio? Cuando le dije esto a los sacos de huesos que me dejaste como consejo, me dijeron que la academia estaba bien como siempre ha estado, pero ¿de verdad? A los estudiantes no se les enseña ni un ejercicio básico de control de chakra― Tomo aire después de haberse emocionado ―Además hay un índice de 98% de aprobados de academia que luego pasan a un examen para genin que tiene un índice de aprobación de 33%. Menos de la mitad de reprobados vuelve a la academia.― término y el viejo Hokage asintió

― ¿Así que crees que se debería eliminar el examen de graduación y sustituirlo con el examen genin real?― pregunto Hiruzen

―Exacto, además creo que el programa debería incluir también jutsus elementales de menor rango junto con los tres usuales. Además de ejercicios básicos de control de chakra como la escalada de árboles y la caminata en agua ― se quedó pensando unos segundos y prosiguió ―Asimismo he pensado nombrarte director― dijo con una sonrisa, los dos sabían porque pensaba hacer eso, el tercer Hokage era conocido en el mundo como un gran maestro que entreno a los legendarios sannin; pero tal vez había otro motivo oculto

― ¿Acaso quieres nombrarme director para que tenga otra vez papeleo? ¿Es tu venganza por haberte mandado a ese infierno de oficina con papeleo?― preguntó con una sonrisa pero retomo el habla antes de que Minato contestara ―pero si me gusta la oferta ¿Sabes? Me gustaría pasar mis últimos momentos enseñando a las generaciones que quedan por venir. Te apoyare en la próxima reunión de consejo para que aprueben tu iniciativa― Minato estaba a punto de agradecer a su predecesor pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la puerta del cuarto azotándose.

― ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Kushina está a punto de dar a luz! ― Grito Biwako el entrar a la habitación ―un ANBU la llevo al lugar designado ― tanto Hiruzen como Minato se levantaron enseguida

―Siento que esta reunión se acabe tan pronto Minato-Kun, pero el deber te llama ― dijo dirigiéndose a la salida ― te cubriré en tu oficina ― acto seguido desapareció. Minato miro a Biwako y los dos desaparecieron en un Sunshin, en el poco tiempo que les tomo llegar al lugar Minato solo pudo pensar en dos cosas: Al fin iba ser padre, él y Kushina serían muy felices con su nuevo hijo. Lástima que eso jamás llegaría a ocurrir.

11 de octubre del año 70 D.K. Azotea de la torre Hokage 7:00 AM

―Ayer fue un terrible día en la historia de nuestra aldea. El ataque del kyubi nos dejó muy debilitados y con las otras aldeas viendo una oportunidad para atacar. Por lo que les pido a todos ustedes que en este funeral, además de dar tributo a las muertes sucedidas en la catástrofe, piensen bien; la aldea necesita su fuerza y su voluntad. Necesitamos mantenernos unidos tras este desastre esa es la única manera de que salgamos adelante.

"Asimismo retomare el puesto de hokage tras la muerte de Minato, y junto con su ayuda y la voluntad de fuego que acoge nuestros corazones mantendremos nuestra aldea fuerte y segura. ¡Konoha prevalecerá mientras la voluntad de fuego arda en todos nosotros!

"Aun así es necesario rogar por los fallecidos, todos los ninja caídos pelearon ferozmente contra una amenaza de la aldea, y dieron su vida por las nuevas generaciones. Ellos son los héroes de esta tierra y se merecen el respeto que ese título trae consigo ― Hizo una pausa para inclinarse ante las fotos de los fallecidos y acto seguido prosiguió

― Pero hay que deshacernos de nuestra tristeza y continuar caminando hacia el futuro, el futuro por el cual se sacrificaron y solo así su sacrificio no será en vano. Solo así descansaran para siempre en paz ¡Larga vida a nuestra aldea, y que la voluntad de fuego arda en nosotros para protegerla!― Todos repitieron las palabras a coro, aunque al hokage le hubiera gustado con más ánimo, pero no podía culparlos. Hubo demasiadas bajas siendo las más notables las del cuarto hokage y su esposa. Además de la muerte de Biwako, la esposa de Hiruzen. También varios cientos de infortunados civiles y aproximadamente un cuarto de la fuerza militar de la aldea

El tercer hokage bajo del podio resoplando. Ciertamente había sido una de las peores noches de su vida y aunque hubiera sido un corto tiempo en el que había deseado ser el director de la academia, el incidente le arranco de las manos ese futuro. Se propuso a retomar el puesto de hokage tras la falta de sucesores, Jiraiya y Tsunade no estaban en la aldea, Orochimaru no era una opción viable debido al errático comportamiento que había mostrado tras la sucesión del cuarto hokage. Y el último estudiante de Minato era demasiado joven para el puesto. Claro no falto Danzō, quien se presentó voluntario para el puesto, pero lo último que la aldea necesitaba era a alguien como el a cargo.

Miro a todos los presentes, todos vestidos en atavíos negros y siendo tan temprano como era se podría apreciar el amanecer. Un amanecer triste y sollozante no obstante piadoso y hermoso. Era el amanecer que daba inicio a una nueva era, Hiruzen solo podía desea que sea una época de paz.

―Gran discurso Sandaime, una pena que tuviera que ser dicho en estas circunstancias ― dijo un anciano que llego a la derecha del hokage.

―Muy cierto Homura― dijo Hiruzen ―Aun así era necesario, para subir el ánimo a nuestros shinobi. Koharu prepara una reunión con el consejo jounin. Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que las otras aldeas vean la oportunidad de atacarnos ― la anciana a la izquierda del hokage asintió y se separó del grupo. Hiruzen resoplo, estaba agotado y ciertamente aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes y desde luego el consejo de jounin no sería cosa fácil de lidiar

15 de octubre del año 70 D.K.

Hiruzen al fin tubo un tiempo libre estaba sentado en su oficina, reorganizando todos los papeles de Minato y poniéndose al corriente con las políticas. Para el fortunio del viejo hokage encontró una nota con las cosas que pretendía hacer. La razón por lo que lo hizo era un misterio, talvez Kakashi le había influenciado su paranoia o algo así.

Cosas por hacer

• Mejorar relaciones con el clan Uchiha

• Aumentar los criterios de evaluación de la academia

• Completar el rasengan

• Mejorar relaciones con Sunagakure (aldea oculta entre la arena)

― Talvez eras un genio Minato pero siempre fuiste un cabeza hueca ― dijo Hiruzen a sí mismo. Ciertamente eran muy buenas ideas, serían difíciles de completar pero el trataría de hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo, excepto el rasengan ese no era un objetivo que le tocaba cumplir a él.

Mejorar las relaciones con el clan Uchiha sería complicado. En el último consejo jounin el clan había perdido muchos derechos, además de ser excluidos con el resto de la aldea además de que el consejo (solamente son Koharu, Homura y Danzō) le había pedido cordialmente mantenerlos vigilados a lo cual no se pudo negar después de mucha insistencia, entendía los motivos pero sinceramente no los apoyaba. Quería tomar acciones, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente, tal vez en los próximos meses hablaría con Fugaku.

Los criterios de evaluación era bastamente complicado, más en ese momento tan delicado donde habían perdido casi un cuarto de sus fuerzas militares. Era el mismo dilema de siempre ¿Cantidad o calidad? Ciertamente Kumogakure (aldea oculta entre las nubes) siempre fue la aldea con más población ninja, pero Konoha nunca estuvo tan mal. Siempre había habido muchos graduados y chunin. Lo pensaría lo más probable es que subiría los estándares pero no a niveles imposibles. Impondría los ejercicios de control de chakra además se implementarían clases especializadas el último año para mejorar el rendimiento de los ninja especializados. Se le pediría a los jounin instructores que enseñaran a los genin jutsus elementales obligatoriamente, además de prácticas más avanzadas tanto en taijutsu como en genjutsu. Si eso era un buen plan, muy básico y se necesitaba pulir pero bueno.

Completar el rasengan se lo dejaría a Jiraiya, o quien sabe talvez le tocaría cumplirlo al pequeño hijo de Minato. Eso le recordó al pobre niño, ser un jinchuriki era difícil y el niño sufriría bastante. Pero Hiruzen tenía fe en las futuras generación por lo que había hecho una ley que prohibiera cualquier mención del kyubi seria penada con la muerte. Los padres del niño eran un secreto, solo él y otros pocos shinobi lo conocían, algunas personas perspicaces descubrirían quien era, tales como Kakashi o Jiraiya gracias a que estuvieron muy fraternizados con Minato. A las pocas personas que tenían conocimiento sobre el embarazo de Kushina se les informaría que él bebe murió en el ataque junto a sus padres.

Las relaciones con Suna estaban un poco tensas. Al término de la tercera guerra shinobi Konoha y Suna firmaron un tratado de paz y dos años después una alianza. Tanto Minato como Hiruzen sabían que Suna había quedado inconforme con los términos de la alianza. Suna creía que la alianza no era justa. Argumentaban que era un tratado hecho para debilitarlo, para arrebatarles clientes y disminuir su cantidad de shinobi. Hiruzen tendría que mirar el tratado y renegociarlo a unos términos que los dos bandos creyeran más placenteros.

Hiruzen suspiro, llevaba pocos minutos en la oficina y ya le dolía la cabeza. Pero a un todavía le quedaba una montaña de papeleo que necesitaba de su atención. Volteo a ver la pila de papeles y suspiro nuevamente. Busco una excusa para librarse un rato y encontró la indicada, ya habían pasado cerca de tres días desde que no visitaba a Naruto.

Se levantó y tras dar varios pasos sintió una presencia conocida ― Jiraiya, Me alegra que hayas regresado― Jiraiya se metió por la ventana con una media sonrisa y abrazo a Hiruzen (sé lo que están pensando, esto no es un yaoi. Fue un abrazo fraternal)

― Cuando recibí tu mensaje pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, como la que te gustan hacer de vez en cuando ― dijo casi susurrando con dolor en la voz ― Entonces es cierto. Minato y Kushina están muertos ―se soltaron. Hiruzen lo miro con pena en los ojos

― Lamentablemente sí, ellos y muchos más ― dijo y se encamino a la puerta ― llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de ir a visitar al pequeño Naruto ― Jiraiya sonrió

― Bien te acompaño, ya lo quiero ver― los dos se pusieron en camino

Orfanato Provisional de Konoha

Naruto se encontraba completamente alejado del resto de niños en un pequeño cuarto. Estaban en un pequeño edificio donde mantendrían a los niños hasta que terminaran de construir el orfanato. Aunque el hokage había hecho todo lo posible para que lo alimentaran y lo trataran adecuadamente los gerentes lo seguían detestando. Le molesto que lo hicieran, y se podía notar el disgusto de Jiraiya también, escondido tras la sonrisa mientras observaba a su pequeño ahijado, quien dormía tranquilamente.

― ¿Qué harás con el sensei? ―pregunto Jiraiya con expresión seria

― Se tendrá que quedar aquí hasta que pueda tener su propia casa, solo el hokage y sus huéspedes pueden vivir en la mansión hokage. Ningún civil querrá adoptarlo y dárselo a un clan violaría el decreto de igualdad de clanes, ningún clan puede ser dueño de un jinchuriki ― dijo. Se notaba en su voz que no le gustaba el futuro que tendría el niño ― a menos que tú estés dispuesto a tomar su tutoría ― termino diciendo

Jiraiya lo pensó un momento ― no, por mucho que me duela no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para criar niños, además viajo mucho por el mundo y mi estilo de vida no es el más saludable para un niño. Cuando sea mayor lo tomare como discípulo ― Hiruzen asintió, había rezado porque Jiraiya los tomara en su manto pero no se veía posible, aunque era el hokage no podía obligar a alguien a adoptarlo

― Sensei ¿Cuándo se le dirá sobre sus padres? ― pregunto Jiraiya

― Cuando cumpla mayoría de edad. Si se convierte en shinobi, que es lo que veo más probable, se le dirá cuando se convierta en chunin ― Jiraiya asintió. Minato tenía muchos enemigos y los ninja cumplen la mayoría de edad al ser ascendidos a chunin, que se conozca el linaje de Naruto lo pondría en peligro de mucho asesinos, de Iwagakure obviamente

Jiraiya volvió a mirar a Naruto y sonrió ― tu niño, espero que enorgullezcas a tus padres, para eso tendrás que ser fuerte, muy fuerte ―

En ese preciso momento abrió los ojos, bostezo y al final sonrió

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada ― y ser un pervertido, esa es la única manera de enorgullecerme mocoso ―

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Una vez más me disculpo por lo mi otra historia. Esta será diferente, si estás buscando un fanfic con mucha acción te seguro que este no será el tuyo

Por ultimo recemos a todos los dioses del mundo para que no abandone la historia. Ya sabes deja tu review y hasta otra


	2. Días de academia

Naruto no me pertenece, este fanfic no tiene fines lucrativos.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron a favoritos y siguen la historia, que fueron nada más y nada menos que… (Redoble de tambores) 3 personas y ninguna review. No estoy triste :'V además no me puedo desanimar solo por un mal comienzo

Espero que lo disfruten

 **Días de academia**

 _18 de Marzo del año 77 D.K. Distrito residencial noroeste, Konoha_

Un pequeño niño caminaba solo en la calle. El pequeño niño era rubio, un poco más bajo del promedio por lo que llegaría a parecer menor de lo era aunque en realidad, el niño tenía 6 años. El pequeño tenía ropa desgastada y varios raspones en el cuerpo, tenía una playera naranja con lo que se podría reconocer como una llama, uno de los pocos regalos que había recibido en su cumpleaños, precisamente del hombre con el cual se dirigía.

El pequeño Naruto caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando el piso con tristeza. Aunque en Konoha no era una rareza encontrase niños huérfanos solos en la calle, la extrañeza era que nadie lo miraba con lastima o desamparo, Naruto simplemente era ignorado y si acaso alguien lo veía era con ojos fríos y llenos de odio. Susurros eran escuchados a su paso

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ― Naruto murmuraba mientras pateaba los pedruscos de la calle. Estaba harto, harto de las miradas, del odio inexplicable que al parecer la aldea retenía hacia su persona. Cada vez que salía del pequeño apartamento que tenía en la zona era lo mismo, siempre lo era; y era muy difícil de soportar. Había intentado de todo: gritarles a las personas, correr de ellas, esconderse; pero siempre estaban ahí y el no entendía porque.

Por suerte su destino no se encontraba lejos, solo tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras en el distrito comercial, entrar en la calle principal y subir al norte; unas de las pocas ventajas de su apartamento, el viaje para visitar al viejo hokage no era tan largo. Pronto lo vio, la mansión hokage o torre hokage, el centro de gobierno de la aldea y la residencia del hokage, donde lo más interesante de la aldea ocurría, el negocio shinobi.

Cruzo la puerta, los guardias de la policía de Konoha vigilantes en cada costado del marco lo vieron y detuvieron su avance

― ¿asunto? ― pregunto de manera aburrida, con papeles en la mano para escribir todo aquello que saliera de la boca del visitante. Naruto no pudo más que sentir lastima por el pobre Uchiha, ser ninja para que te ordenaran quedarte de portero no era un futuro que a Naruto le agradara

― Vengo a visitar al viejo hokage ― contesto sin más, sabiendo que aunque no le agradara a los guardias siempre lo dejarían pasar

― como sea, camina a la derecha para comprobarte ― dijo con el mismo tono aburrido que tenía. Naruto hizo tal como lo ordenaron y el guardia de la derecha le palmeo las piernas y el torso en busca de armas, le saco las llaves de su apartamento y al verlas se las devolvió. Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, cuando le dieran su hitai-ate (protector de frente) al final de la academia no tendría que pasar por esta basura de protocolos y su vida sería un poco más increíble

El guardia asintió indicando que era libre de irse. Naruto prosiguió su camino y entro en el edificio. El mismo camino de siempre: al entrar giras a la derecha, subes las escaleras que dan a un pasillo semicircular y al final se llega a dos puertas dobles. Aunque en esta ocasión no lo pudo completar porque se encontró al hokage a medio camino. Este sonrió al verlo

― Oh Naruto-kun que gusto verte por aquí, veras justo iba en camino a visitarte, si mal no recuerdo hoy es el día en que te ayudaría a comprar tus cosas ¿no es así? ― Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja

― Si si, pero lo más importante es que hoy me ibas a llevar a comer a Ichiraku ― dijo saltando mientras pasaban la puerta de la torre. Hiruzen rio y revolvió el pelo de Naruto tranquilizándolo

― Cierto, cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante? Pero primero ¿Cómo te hiciste esos raspones? ― pregunto con interes, mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente el estado de naruto

― Bueno… eh… ― se rasco la nuca ― cuando estaba enternando vi un zorrito, mientras lo perseguia me cai con un palo ¿pero sabe que? Me levante luego luego y segui corriendo, ¡Hasta le llegue a tocar la cola! Si lo hubiera atrapado lo habria hecho mi amigo y seriamos muy felices. Necesito ser mas rapido para agarrarlo ― miro su mano y luego se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del viejo, como siempre muy hiperactivo.

El viejo hokage sonrio ― y por curiosidad ¿Qué estarías entrenando? ― pregunto y puso una mano para detener a Naruto y señalarle que ya casi llegaban al restaurante, quien sonrió ampliamente ― estuve lanzando piedras a un tiro al blanco que encontré ― puso mirada de culpa, en realidad lo había robado del campo de entrenamiento, pero el hokage no tenía que enterarse de eso ― ya casi nunca fallo el blanco, pero sigue siendo difícil darle al centro ―

Llegaron al local y pidieron lo mismo de siempre: Naruto un miso ramen de puerco con extra puerco y el hokage un simple Shio ramen.

― Me alegra que ya estés entrenando ― dijo Hiruzen ― Aunque si algún día necesitas de materiales de entrenamiento dímelo ― en ese momento su orden llego y Naruto muy feliz empezó a devorar su platillo mientras el hokage comía lentamente. En ese momento "apareció" un ninja al lado del hokage y Naruto se atraganto con su comida

―Aquí está su pedido Hokage-sama ― dijo el ninja y le entrego una caja al hokage, el viejo volteo a ver a Naruto y le palmeo la espalda. Al terminar de toser Naruto se rasco la nuca y vio la caja

― ¿Qué es eso? ―

― Es un regalo para ti ― Naruto se emocionó otra vez y por un momento pareció olvidarse de su platillo favorito ― Este será tu último verano antes de entrar a la academia y me pareció oportuno dártelo, creo que te será de ayuda en los años que te esperan. Pero no lo abrirás aquí, primero iremos a comprar lo que necesitas ― la sonrisa de Naruto murió pero aún seguía entusiasmado

Después de terminar de comer y pagar la cuenta caminaron y entraron a muchas tiendas; tanto de comida como de ropa, y hasta en la noche lograron regresar al pequeño apartamento de Naruto. Ahí el hokage ayudo a acomodar y guardar todo lo que habían comprado y hasta el final el hokage dijo las palabras mágicas para Naruto

― Muy bien puedes abrirlo ―Naruto sonrió y corrió a la cama donde estaba la caja con su regalo al romper la tapa y ver su contenido dejo de sonreír, la razón, muy simple: le había regalado libros, ¡libros! De todas las cosas posibles tenía que ser esto, y lo peor de todo era que la caja estaba hasta el tope de libros

― Se lo que piensas Naruto ―dijo el hokage con una sonrisa, y puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto ― Los libros son importantes en esta vida. Son fuentes de información, una manera de entretenerse y una manera de entrenar la mente ―

―si pero… no me gusta leer, es aburrido ― dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

― ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has leído uno? Lo único que te voy a pedir es que leas uno, te recomiendo uno de fantasía, en mi opinión el género que te podría gustar, pero aun así la caja contiene de todo tipo y género, desde manuales shinobi, pergaminos de posiciones de taijutsu, recetas de cocina y libros para leer como pasatiempo ― acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió ― creo que ya es momento de que me retire, si necesitas algo ven a visitarme, y si no te visitare el próximo mes como siempre, buenas noches ― y cerró la puerta levemente.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta con tristeza, el viejo no lo creía capaz de leer un libro pero él lo demostraría, demostraría que no era un bueno para nada y demostraría a todo el mundo que era alguien que merecía respeto, alguien que se lo ganaría

 _21 de septiembre del año 77 D.K. Área residencial noroeste_

Sonó el despertador y Naruto se despertó de mala gana desacostumbrado completamente al uso de un despertador, sin saber cómo la gente normal se despierta a esa hora aunque apenas fueran las ocho de la mañana; a Naruto le encantaba dormir. Entro al baño se lavó la cara y luego fue a la cocina a desayunar un simple pan tostado. Al terminar se cambió, se puso un pantalón negro, sandalias negras, una playera naranja con lo que el viejo hokage le había explicado era el símbolo de la voluntad de fuego, y una chaqueta delgada negra con delineados naranjas; todo eso recién comprado, porque ese era un día especial, era el primer día de academia y sabía que la primer impresión contaba mucho, aun para un marginado como él.

La ropa la había comprado la semana pasada y la única razón por la cual no era completamente naranja era porque había leído que los ninja no usaban colores llamativos en su vestimenta; si, leído. Todo empezó la noche en que le regalaron los libros, hizo exactamente lo que le dijo el hokage, agarro un libro que le intereso y al final termino devorándose los demás como si fueran ramen. Aprendió muchas cosas como cocinar, más o menos; sí que es difícil aprender cosas solo leyendo y al cocinar o se quemaban la comida o se quemaba el, por alguna razón las quemaduras desaparecían para la mañana siguiente.

Recogió los materiales necesarios y los metió en una mochila, eran pocos: un cuaderno, un lápiz y pluma para escribir, un libro bingo y un libro de la historia de Konoha y del mundo en general; todo obviamente donado de la mano del hokage. Aunque le doliera admitirlo no se podía permitir comprarse ni un libro.

Salió del apartamento y se dirigió a la academia la cual se encontraba en el área oeste de la aldea, cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Como siempre el trayecto estaba lleno de esas miradas, la razón por la que no le gustaba caminar en la calle, se mordió la lengua y se juró que algún día lo respetarían.

Después de un duro trayecto llego a la academia justo para escuchar la campana que supuso marcaba el inicio de las clases. Su salón era el salón 102. Por lo que había llegado a escuchar había tres salones de primer grado, y que de todos, menos de un tercio llegarían a graduarse en un futuro próximo gracias a unas reformas impuestas por el hokage, las cuales mucha gente critico como excesivas pero el hokage dijo que era lo mejor para la aldea y que esa era su última palabra

Entro al salón, en silencio se sentó en la esquina de una dela bancas centrales y observo a sus nuevos compañeros, nada interesante de momento. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio por lo que todos pudieron escuchar como la puerta se abría la puerta para mostrar al maestro

― Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Daikoku Funeno y seré su instructor en este primer año de academia. Lo primero que les quisiera decir es que su requisito más difícil para subir de año será memorizar el libro bingo que se les pidió ―se escucharon varias personas quejarse incrédulas. El libro bingo tenía más de trecientos ninjas catalogados y aprendérselos todos sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza ― sus otros requisitos para aprobar el año serán aprobar todas las materias y cumplir con el régimen de entrenamiento personal que se le dará a cada uno de ustedes. Aunque no me lo crean, los instructores tenemos métodos para enterarnos si los hacen. Si me entero de que alguno de ustedes no lo cumple lamentablemente no tendrán derecho de aprobar ― se escucharon más quejidos sobre todo de los hijos de civiles en el salón, que eran muchos al parecer.

― Muy bien, el programa será el siguiente: este primer año será el año donde se forjaran todos los fundamentos esenciales para un shinobi, se les enseñaran matemáticas, historia, geografía, caligrafía, encriptación y otras ciencias sociales necesarias para misiones de infiltración ― Naruto suspiro, que año más aburrido, todo lo que verían podría ser fácilmente aprendido en una biblioteca

Dejo de poner atención y abrió su libro bingo, empezaría a memorizarlo de una vez. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era el entrenamiento y eso que se los pondrían de tarea. Sería un año muy largo y aburrido

 _23 de mayo del año 78 D.K. academia_

Faltaba un mes para el término del primer ciclo escolar y Naruto ya estaba agobiado, se había quejado varias veces con el hokage, no daban vacaciones intermedias y había pocos días festivos en Konoha por lo que el año duraba aproximadamente nueve meses, empezaba justamente el día del equinoccio de otoño y terminaba en el solsticio de verano; ni siquiera les daban libres los días de la final de los exámenes chunin que eran a mitad de primavera y de otoño.

El peor día de la semana, lunes, porque ese día empezaba con la clase de historia y no podía evitar quedarse dormido ante la monótona voz del instructor Daikoku

― hoy veremos la tercera gran guerra shinobi. Este fue uno de los conflictos más sangrientos para Konoha desde su fundación y tuvo diversas causas:

"Iwa y Kumo culparon injustamente a nuestra aldea de sabotaje en una reunión para forjar una alianza entre las dos. Otra fue la desaparición del tercer kazekage, nunca se supo el culpable, aun así Suna culpo a Konoha e Iwa vio la oportunidad y ataco a Suna, y la última fue que las tropas de Kirigakure entraron al País del Fuego y atacaron ciudades importantes del país

"Iwa y Kiri firmaron un tratado de no agresión pero para el final de la guerra Kiri traiciono a Iwa y entraron en guerra, Kumo e Iwa hicieron alianza contra Konoha y Kumo lucho también contra Kiri por su cuenta. Iwa lucho en un principio contra Suna y Konoha pero al final también contra Kiri. Kiri lucho contra Kumo, Konoha e Iwa; y Suna contra Iwa y Konoha; Kumo contra Kiri y Konoha. Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta Konoha lucho contra todas las otras cuatro grandes aldeas al mismo tiempo y gracias a los esfuerzos de nuestros héroes legendarios como los tres sannin y el cuarto Hokage también conocido como el relámpago amarillo salimos victoriosos del conflicto aunque con muchas bajas.

"En esta guerra por parte de Konoha se han catalogado cuatro frentes: el oeste contra Iwa, el sur contra Suna, el este contra Kiri, y el norte contra Kumo. Empezaremos hablando por el más famoso de todos: el frente oeste en contra de Iwa… ―Naruto dejo de escuchar, se sabía la guerra de memoria, tanto los participantes como las estrategias utilizadas en cada batalla, podía recitar cada frente y el porqué de cada movimiento, tanto aliado como enemigo. Aunque en realidad se revolvió un poco con la explicación del instructor.

En esta guerra era donde participo su héroe, el cuarto hokage, y aunque su participación fue principalmente en los frentes oeste y norte, fue conocido, respetado, y odiado en todo el continente. Naruto lo idolatraba bastante y quería ser como él.

― ¡Naruto! ¿Cuál fue la batalla que dio fin al frente oeste? ― El instructor siempre hacia lo mismo, apenas veía que Naruto no ponía atención le preguntaba una pregunta con el fin de ridiculizarlo si no la respondía correctamente. Naturalmente, Naruto nunca le daba el lujo de que lo humillen públicamente

Naruto se levantó y miro fijamente al instructor ― La batalla del puente Kanabi, donde después de que cortaran los suministros a las fuerzas de Iwa el cuarto Hokage termino con aproximadamente 50 Ninja enemigos (Ok esto está basado en el principio de la serie donde dejan claro que 100 ninjas es un exceso fenomenal, lo quiero decir es que si se gradúan 9 genin al año, en aproximadamente 10 años habrá 90 ninja nuevos y de los cuales el 30% morirá en poco tiempo por lo que en 10 años habría como 60 chunin y talvez diez jounin), tantas bajas fueron intolerables y el Tsuchikage firmo un armisticio entre Konoha e Iwa ― se sentó al terminar de hablar y el maestro prosiguió la clase como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

En ese momento la clase siguió a estudiar las estrategias utilizadas en la batalla además de las habilidades de cada bando y se encargó como tarea pensar en otras estrategias y predecir bajas, duración y quien ganaría, no importaba cual bando fuera. Este sería un largo día.

 _21 de septiembre del año 78 D.K. Academia_

Un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo. Al principio del primer año había aproximadamente 60 alumnos y por lo que Naruto podía observar en su nuevo salón la mitad había abandonado. Había una charla animada en todo el salón mientras todos contaban sus experiencias durante el verano. Reconocía a unas cuantas personas. Su salón tenía 16 personas en total de las cuales solo valían la pena mencionar a: Shikamaru Nara, por las clases de historia se podía notar que era un genio estratega demasiado flojo para su bienestar y además era el hijo primogénito del líder del clan Nara; Sakura Haruno, hija de civiles, era excesivamente inteligente y temperamental; Ino Yamanaka, era la heredera del clan Yamanaka; y por ultimo Kiba Inuzuka, a él le gustaba hacer bromas junto con Naruto. Había dos salones pero como era el primer día no sabía quién estaba en el otro salón, y aun así no le importaba, naturalmente no tenía ningún amigo; aunque no lo miraban de la misma manera que los adultos simplemente nadie quería juntarse con él, y además Naruto no trataba con demasiada fuerza tener amigos, demasiado ocupado en su entrenamiento. Tal vez podría llamar la atención de los demás haciendo cosas estúpidas pero pensaba que de esa manera solo ganaría atención y no respeto, él quería respeto y la mejor manera de garlo seria siendo poderoso

Ese año sería un poco más increíble, por lo que había dicho el nuevo instructor ese año se les enseñaría otra vez Matemáticas y encriptación, estrategia que por lo que dijo el instructor seria jugando Shogi, las reglas de los shinobi y los protocolos de la aldea, y taijutsu básico. Un poco más interesante pero sin duda un dolor de cabeza aprobar y lo peor de todo es que habían quitado su materia favorita, Caligrafía, que aunque era bastante aburrida era relajante y se le daba bastante bien.

En el mes de octubre Naruto encontró que el hokage estaba muy estresado. Nunca supo el motivo aunque el 31 de octubre ocurrió una tragedia, El genio Uchiha e hermano de Sasuke, un compañero de salón de Naruto, masacro todo el clan Uchiha siendo los únicos sobrevivientes él y Sasuke. Por unos cuantos meses el hokage dejo de visitar a Naruto y el viejo se veía agobiado y mucho más viejo. Tras ese incidente Sasuke nunca volvió a ser el mismo, antes alegre e introvertido, ahora era muy cerrado y casi no hablaba con nadie. También se hizo muy presumido y orgulloso, a opinión de Naruto una de las personas que no deberían estar en su equipo.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, de manera lenta y aburrida. El tercer año solo quedaban 20 alumnos. Se les enseño taijutsu de nivel medio, estrategia de nuevo, les pusieron ejercicios para mejorar la memoria y empezaron con las prácticas de lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken.

El cuarto año el número de alumnos se redujo a 12. El programa incluía: taijutsu medio, ejercicios para la memoria, ejercicios para mejorar el análisis en situaciones de estrés tanto físico como mental, y más prácticas de shuriken y kunai

El último año nada mas quedaban nueve personas: Hinata Hyuga, la tímida heredera del clan Hyuga; Shino Aburame, el heredero del clan Aburame y una persona muy reservada; Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo Uchiha de Konoha, muy arrogante; Chouji Akimichi, Un chico muy gentil y glotón heredero del clan Akimichi; Shikamaru; Sakura; Ino; Kiba; y el. De los nueve solo tres no eran herederos de ningún clan

Ese año se les enseño Taijutsu avanzado, se les dio a conocer su elemento y tuvieron ejercicios para controlar tal elemento, no se les enseño ningún jutsu por que casi nadie tenía el chakra necesario para lograrlo, Practicaron mas tiempo con los kunai y shuriken y además se les dio una clase individual donde se aprendía de todo para que pudieras elegir tu especialización más adelante. Naruto tenía elemento viento, y sus especializaciones potenciales eran Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu.

El último año el instructor fue un chunin llamado Iruka quien llevaba a Naruto a comer en Ichiraku. Era el único profesor que creía que Naruto no era un bueno para nada y no lo odiaba. Los otros instructores trataron de reprobar a Naruto pero nunca lo lograron y por suerte el último año le toco con Iruka, el quinto año era el más difícil y si el profesor se lo proponía lo podrían reprobar en cualquier momento

 _15 de junio del año 82 D.K. Torre Hokage_

Hiruzen estaba sentado leyendo el reporte de las misiones de ese día, ya se podía apreciar la luna a mitad del cielo, típica de una noche despejada del verano. Suspiro, era tan tarde y todavía tenía tanto trabajo, papeleo, el mayor agobio que había enfrentado en su vida. Justo cuando decidió terminar el día tocaron a su puerta, después de dar el permiso de entrada Iruka Umino entro en la habitación

― Hokage-sama Aquí están las listas de los alumnos con más de 90% de probabilidad de graduarse este año ― dijo mientras le entregaba un fichero con la lista, además de las habilidades de cada uno de los enlistados

― Solo 9 ― dijo y sonrió ― pero aun así con mucho potencial. En estos últimos 10 años que han pasado de haberse aplicado la reforma educativa hemos tenido resultados excelentes. Un promedio aproximado de 12 genin al año es todo un logro. Creo que al fin después de todos estos años hemos recuperado nuestra fuerza militar de antaño. Además te veo que tú también estas satisfecho con esta nueva generación ¿no es así? ―

Iruka asintió y salió de la oficina. El hokage miro por la ventana a la aldea. Aunque no pudo mejorar las relaciones con el clan Uchiha lo que llevo a que tomara la penosa decisión de tener que cortar el problema de raíz. También las relaciones con Suna no estaban especialmente mal pero tampoco mejoraban.

Pero se enorgullecía de los resultados obtenidos en la academia, sobretodo del pequeño Naruto quien aunque no tenía las mejores notas estaba teniendo un desarrollo muy bueno. El reporte de Iruka decía que tenía dotes muy peculiares hacia el fuinjutsu, típico de su clan. Le preocupaba que no hubiera hecho ningún amigo hasta el momento, pero talvez eso cambie cuando el niño tenga un equipo. Le costaría mucho a Naruto, sin embargo el hokage tenía fe en él, su equipo sería muy volátil.

Kakashi Hatake había pedido a Naruto en su equipo, además de que recibiría al Uchiha y una kunoichi llamada Sakura quien serviría tanto de apoyo como de lazo entre el equipo, o eso era lo que esperaba, pero no había encontrado mejor manera sin desbalancear los demás equipos.

 _21 de Junio del año 82 D.K. Academia_

― Quiero felicitarlos a todos por haberse graduado. Ahora… a-ahora ― se limpió la cara de lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz ― to-dos son genin y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, todos son mis queridos estudiantes y no sé qué haría sin ustedes, mis pequeños ― Iruka se quedó un tiempo en silencio con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto estaba muy feliz, al fin se había graduado y al fin había recibido su hitai-ate

― Mañana conocerán a sus nuevos instructores y serán divididos en equipos. Lo último que quisiera decirles es que tengan confianza entre ustedes, sean amigos y más importante: crean en la voluntad de fuego.

En ese momento sonó la campana Iruka despidió a todos uno a uno, Iruka invito a comer ramen en Ichiraku en la noche ya que Naruto tenía que terminar su ejercicio diario, aunque ya nadie lo obligaba a hacerlo seguiría haciendo en cualquier tiempo libre

Esa noche fue una de las mejores de la vida de Naruto, se divirtió mucho con Iruka (no de esa manera, pervertidos, el IruNaru y el KakaIru me dan nauseas extremas) Comió mucho y además tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle a Iruka todo lo que el maestro había hecho por el

― Sabes Naruto, deberías hacer amigos ―

― Lo sé, pero la academia me pedía mucho tiempo y además no me gusta pedir a la gente que sea mi amigo ― iruka suspiro

― no debes ser orgulloso, sé que te cuesta hacer amigos, pero si no pones de tu parte nunca lo lograras. Quien sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver pero recuerda esto, tú has sido uno de los mejores alumnos que he tenido ― dicho esto le revolvió el pelo, pago la cuenta y se despidió. Naruto se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció en una multitud, sonrió. No lo decepcionaría, sería el mejor ninja de toda la historia

 _La tercera gran guerra Shinobi_

 _Fue un conflicto que involucro a las cinco grandes naciones shinobi_

 _Causas: la misión fallida de Sakumo Hatake, la cual consistía en el sabotaje de una reunión entre Kumo e Iwa, desataría la formación de la alianza entra las dos aldeas y el inicio del frente oeste y norte de la guerra, además de la muerte por suicidio del colmillo blanco; La desaparición del tercer Kazekage poco después de una reunión entre shinobi de Konoha y este mismo, lo cual llevo a que el mayor sospechoso fuera Konoha lo que permitiría la apertura del frente sur; Tras un intento de asesinato del señor feudal del país del agua por parte de Konoha Kiri ataco las principales ciudades del país de fuego cerca de la costa lo que formaría el frente este._

 _Bandos: Kumo e Iwa formaron una alianza, Iwa y Kiri firmaron un pacto de no agresión el cual sería roto por shinobi de Kiri; Kumo estuvo en guerra contra Konoha y Kiri; Kiri estuvo en guerra contra Kumo, Konoha y posteriormente Iwa: Iwa lucho en contra de Suna y Konoha; Suna estuvo en contra de Konoha e Iwa_

 _Consecuencias: Ninguna aldea resultó ilesa, tras recibir numerosas todas las aldeas fueron firmando la paz en el siguiente orden; tras cuatro años de batalla Iwa firmó un tratado de paz seguido de Kumo a los pocos días, un mes después le seguiría Suna y después de 5 años de guerra le seguiría Kiri. Miles de civiles murieron por daños colaterales y nunca se supo el número exacto de bajas shinobi_

 _Toda la información fue recopilada de la oficina del hokage_

Bien aquí está el capítulo dos de esta pequeña historia. Lo sé muy aburrido pero muy interesante. Si lo habrán notado cambie el nombre de la historia (la leyenda del equipo 7) ya que no existe el título de equipo siete. Además tanto el titulo como el resumen los hice a la carrera sin haber escrito lo suficiente como para haber pensado en un buen título. Otra cosa si notaron las diferencias entre el reporte de la guerra y la explicación del instructor (no era un OC) es porque la guerra en este fanfic fue casi completamente culpa de Konoha y obviamente la aldea no quiere quedar mal ante sus ciudadano. Recuerden chicos, la guerra es un negocio y las aldeas ninja necesitan guerras para sobrevivir. Si quieren más explicaciones del pasado díganme cuales.

Como siempre dejen su review

Ja Ne


	3. Sasuke y Sakura: ¡¿Amigos o enemigos!

Naruto no me pertenece

Primero lo primero, quiero agradecer _carlos29_ al ser la primera persona en dejar alguna review. Segundo, la historia tiene un total de 4 favoritos y 4 seguidores, gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, significa mucho para mí.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura: amigos o enemigos

 _22 de junio del año 82 D.K. Academia_

Silencio, todo el salón de clase estaba en silencio, nerviosos a la espera de sus nuevos instructores. Las nueve personas que conformaban el salón habían aprobado, por lo tanto se formarían tres equipos. Iruka-sensei no les había mencionado como serían los equipos. Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, hora en la cual los instructores jounin llegarían y formarían los equipos.

Naruto ya no aguantaba. Mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos en la mesa observo a su clase, analizando los pros y contras de formar parte de un equipo con cada uno de sus compañeros. Oía el reloj hacer Tic-tac, oía la respiración de todos. Impaciente, miro el reloj, faltaba poco. Chouji tosió y libero una risa nerviosa al ver que todo el mundo se le quedo mirando. En ese preciso instante entraron dos personas al salón, desviando la atención de todos a un hombre y una mujer. La mujer hablo primero, con voz firme y disciplinada.

― Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame levántense y síganme ¡Rápido! ― Las tres personas mencionadas dieron un brinco y corrieron para alcanzar a su sensei, quien ya había desaparecido por la puerta. El hombre se rasco la nuca, murmurando palabras inaudibles para Naruto. Después miro a las personas restantes y hablo con tono despreocupado, contrario al jounin anterior

― Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi vengan conmigo ― Ino frunció el ceño y siguió a Shikamaru y Chouji, claramente disgustada por sus compañeros, además de que Sasuke no allá quedado en su equipo. El amargado de Sasuke tenía sus propias admiradoras y todo, y lo peor de todo es que había tocado en el equipo de Naruto

― Sasuke-kun quedamos en el mismo equipo― dijo alegremente Sakura quien poco después volteo a mirar a Naruto ― supongo que contigo también, Naruto. Espero poder contar contigo ― Naruto no se esperó ese comentario, Iruka le había dicho que era muy antisocial, siempre se sentaba en la esquina del salón con algún libro y solo intercambiaba palabras con la gente en los momentos necesarios. Pero esto era excesivo, Sakura lo trataba como si fuesen desconocidos a punto de trabajar juntos ¿Por qué? De verdad era tan antisocial, ni siquiera lo hacía apropósito, para ser sinceros le gustaba ser reconocido por la gente y ser el centro de atención, de vez en cuando. Hasta el hokage le había contado que cuando era más pequeño siempre gritaba a todo el mundo que no le pusiera atención.

― Yo también… ehh… espero ser… un buen ¿compañero? ― dijo, y Sakura rio por lo bajo

― Un… gusto. Además ¿Dónde está nuestro instructor? ― ninguno de los dos chicos se dignó a responder y el salón quedo en un silencio incomodo que molestaba a Naruto, aun así no cedería al silencio. Sasuke también parecía molesto pero Naruto suponía que se debía a la tardanza de su sensei. Sakura simplemente observaba a Sasuke de reojo de vez en cuando, mientras soñaba despierta alguna escena erótica protagonizada por ella y Sasuke, o eso pensaba Naruto. Las tres mujeres que se podía decir que veía a diario eran excesivamente extrañas, Sakura e Ino tenían una obsesión con Sasuke que hacía que a veces Naruto sintiera lastima por el chico, también estaban excesivamente preocupadas por su figura y a opinión de Naruto ellas no merecían ser verdaderos shinobi. De Sakura talvez, ya que era hija de civiles, pero de Ino no se terminaba de tragar, las dos se comportaban como un par de adolescentes civiles y eran absolutamente fastidiosas. Hinata por otro lado era tímida, se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa y no tenía la personalidad para ser un shinobi propicio y mucho menos para ser la futura líder de uno de los tres grandes clanes de Konoha.

Mientras esperaba sentado en el salón viendo la pared le llego la duda de por qué los relojes hacia tic-tac tan ruidosamente y recordó que necesitaba comprar un nuevo despertador ya que el suyo se había descompuesto el otro día. Empezó a divagar en su mente mientras esperaba a que llegara alguna persona que le dijera que hacer en ese momento, también maldijo no haber traído ningún libro para entretenerse.

Naruto despertó sobresaltado y miro el reloj de enfrente el cual en ese momento marco las diez de la mañana exactas, dos horas habían pasado y al parecer nadie había llegado. Naruto no podía recordar el momento en el cual se había dormido. Se quedó mirando la puerta mientras comprobaba que era imposible meditar con los ojos abiertos, hasta que una mano se asomó por la pequeña ranura que la puerta dejaba al no estar completamente cerrada y abrió la puerta, dando a conocer a quien sería su nuevo sensei. Un hombre con pelo casi plateado por no decir blanco, el cual traía un uniforme jounin. Para facilitar la identificación de rangos para tanto civiles como otros shinobi, durante tiempos de paz se utilizaba un uniforme característico de cada rango. El genin solía ser libre, pero en ocasiones formales se debía utilizar el uniforme prestablecido chunin, un chaleco plano verde, pantalones simples con algunos bolsillos ocultos y una playera de manga larga (tipo la vestimenta de los chunin en Naruto the last) con una insignia Azul en el antebrazo, poco antes del codo. Los chunin utilizaba el mismo uniforme pero con una insignia verde y los jounin con una insignia roja. La insignia tenía un remolino representando su antigua alianza con la caída aldea de Uzushiogakure.

―Mm… mi primera impresión de ustedes… los odio ― Naruto rodo los ojos, y escucho a Sasuke lanzar un pequeño gruñido típico de él y Sakura se quedó indignada ― los veo en la azotea en cinco minutos ¡andando! ― dicho esto desapareció en un parpadeo

Naruto fue el último en salir y por lo tanto el último en llegar a la azotea donde el jounin los esperaba. Tenía un kunai en la mano y observo que sus nuevos compañeros también lo tenían. El jounin se había tardado dos horas en aparecer lo cual significaba dos cosas, se le había hecho tarde, o era una trampa y el jounin enfrente de ellos había matado al verdadero y estaba usando una transformación para matarlos. Sabía que era demasiado paranoico, pero era un protocolo shinobi y por lo tanto debían seguirlo.

El jounin estaba sentado en uno de los barandales y levanto una mano señalizando que se detuvieran ― Ya guarden eso, se van a cortar. Para probar mi identidad les mostrare sus expedientes de la academia ― saco tres folders. Los tres asintieron y se sentaron. La única manera de que los expedientes salieran de la oficina del hokage donde siempre estaban guardados era con permiso ya sea de alguno de los secretarios del lugar, de los consejeros del hokage o del hokage mismo. Además siempre salía únicamente una copia y al finalizar su uso esta debía ser destruida completamente; para evitar miradas curiosas. El sistema no evitaba espías completamente y cualquier espía decente obtendría un permiso fácilmente, pero así se disminuían las posibilidades de espionaje un poco, mejor que nada.

El jounin se aclaró la garganta ― Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, obviamente seré su nuevo jounin sensei. Así que empecemos ― abrió el primer expediente ― Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi con mejores notas de esta generación, hija de civiles. Especializaciones probables genjutsu e iryoninjutsu (ninjutsu medico). También dice que tiene un excelente control de chakra, tiene un taijutsu medio, ninjutsu bajo gracias a pocas reservas de chakra y genjutsu alto. Poca condición física. Estable mentalmente ― quemo el archivo y abrió el siguiente

― Naruto Uzumaki, calificaciones promedio, padres… Especializaciones probables ninjutsu y kenjutsu. Dice que tiene dotes naturales en fuinjutsu. Taijutsu medio, ninjutsu medio y genjutsu bajo. Gran condición física. Probabilidad de inestabilidad mental ― agarro el siguiente archivo mientras quemaba el anterior

― Sasuke Uchiha, las mejores calificaciones de esta generación. Heredero del clan Uchiha así como único miembro. Especializaciones probables Ninjutsu kenjutsu y taijutsu. Ha aprendido ninjutsu elementales de fuego aunque su afinidad es rayo. Taijutsu alto, Ninjutsu alto y genjutsu alto. Gran condición física. Inestable mentalmente ― resoplo mientras quemaba el ultimo archivo ― todo lo demás es irrelevante ¿Quién hace estos reportes? No me dijeron absolutamente nada sobre sus habilidades. Taijutsu alto ¿Qué tan alto es alto? Pero eso ya lo resolveremos luego. Hablando de eso, empezaremos con el entrenamiento de equipo más adelante además de misiones, eso se los explicare más tarde. Por ahora lo único que deben saber es que mañana será la iniciación genin oficial de este año, se nos espera ahí presentes. Deben estar presentes en el santuario a las mil setecientas horas ― se preparó para hacer un sunshin ― a por cierto, cualquier imbécil después de haberme matado me hubiese quitado los archivos y ustedes ahora estarían muertos ― dijo y desapareció dejando atrás a tres genin con su orgullo manchado

 _23 de junio del año 82 D.K. Centro de la aldea, santuario central de la Voluntad de Fuego_

En este mundo existían bastantes religiones, la religión shinobi más importante veneraba al legendario _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_ el cual según las escrituras había luchado contra el mítico Juubi, sellándolo eternamente en la luna. Además las escrituras proclamaban que él fue el creador del ninjutsu y por consiguiente creador de los ninja. Este culto tenia templos en todo el continente, aunque solo era venerado en establecimientos shinobi, solo los shinobi le veneraban además de los civiles que residían en las aldeas shinobi quienes rogaban al sabio por protección de sus ninja. Los templos eran sencillos, de forma hexagonal y con techo en forma de domo. Una estatua se suele colocar al centro, con bancas concéntricas alrededor de esta para que los fieles hagan sus respectivas plegarias. La estatua por tradición era vestida en una túnica blanca con un _Shakujō_ , se le cubría la cara con una máscara dejando únicamente a la vista sus ojos, el Rinnegan. Las paredes tenían vitrales representando los seis cominos del sabio: el camino Tendō, el cual representa el cielo; el camino Chikushōdō, el cual representa los animales y plantas; el camino Gakidō, representando el chakra; el camino Ningendō, que representa los humanos; el camino Shuradō, representando la tierra; el camino Jigokudō, representando la muerte. Existía otro camino más "oculto" el camino Gedō, el cual representa la resurrección y se solía poner en el techo del templo. En el templo vivía un único oráculo quien se dedicaba a dar consejo a los fieles además de cuidar el lugar.

Esta religión estaba presente en todas las grandes aldeas las cuales se proclamaban honorables fieles al Sabio a excepción de Konoha. En Konoha existía otra religión, la Voluntad de Fuego. El hokage era la sombra que portaba la voluntad de fuego y en términos religiosos el líder de dicha religión.

La Voluntad de Fuego es la voluntad de proteger a la aldea, a sus habitantes. Su mayor representación era el sacrificio máximo que hacia un ninja, morir por sus camaradas, morir por su aldea. Por lo cual se veneraba a aquellos caídos en batalla como héroes, personas que representaban la Voluntad de Fuego. El santuario más sagrado de la Voluntad de Fuego era el cementerio de Konoha, aunque había otros repartidos por la aldea. La voluntad de fuego era el mayor legado que dejo el primer hokage, tanto así que los Uchiha y los Senju, quienes se proclamaban los mayores fieles al Sabio y hasta alegaban ser descendientes de este, habían adoptado esta religión aunque los dos clanes estén ya casi extintos por diversos motivos.

Solo los tres grandes clanes de Konoha (Uchiha, Senju y Hyuga) continuaron venerando al sabio después de la fundación de Konoha y mantenían un pequeño templo dentro de sus aposentos.

En ese momento Naruto se encontraba en el segundo santuario más importante de la Voluntad de Fuego. La iniciación genin no era tan importante como para ser dada en el cementerio, aun así el hokage dirigiría la ceremonia. Solamente estaba presentes el equipo de Naruto, quienes no sabían si Kakashi les había dado la hora mal o todo el mundo estaba tarde.

El santuario en el que se encontraba era bastante bonito, tenía una arquitectura tradicional japonesa y similar a los templos del Sabio, este santuario tenia forma de medio circulo, en el centro se encontraba una gran llama la cual permanecía prendida siempre ya que si se llegase a apagar sería un mal presagio el cual indicaría malos momentos para Konoha. Los rumores dicen que las dos últimas veces que se apago fue antes del ataque del kyubi hace doce años y la masacre Uchiha hace cuatro años.

A las Siete de la tarde empezó a llegar gente, dos horas después de la hora indicada por Kakashi. Los únicos presentes eran Shinobi de medio rango, algunos civiles de alto nivel curiosos por la nueva generación, el hokage y los respectivos equipos iniciados.

En ese momento llego Kakashi ― Disculpen por haber dado las indicaciones antes, verán en ese momento estaba pensando en la cita que… ―

― Mentiroso, solo querías hacernos esperar dos horas de mas― le reprimió Sakura con un tono bastante molesto

Los tres portaban un Uniforme genin impecable que detonaba ser nuevo a cien kilómetros de distancia. Los tres tomaron asiento en la primera banca. Enfrente de la antorcha se encontraba el podio donde el hokage daba discursos y además una mesa en la cual había nueve Hitai-ate esperando ser lucidos por genin frescos.

En el momento en el que el hokage llego al centro se hizo silencio, esta vez un silencio acogedor y calmado. El hokage se aclaró la garganta ― Hoy, la Voluntad de fuego florecerá más que nunca. Hoy, ardera en nueve corazones. Hoy, nueve niños se convertirán en adultos. En adultos dispuestos a dar su vida por su aldea, de sacrificarlo todo por las personas que aman, ya que esa es la voluntad de fuego que alumbra nuestra aldea.

"La vida del shinobi no es sencilla, para un shinobi la muerte es un riego constante y necesario para proteger la aldea. Este año salieron tres equipos excelentes, a los cuales me gustaría recordarles la mayor cualidad de esta aldea: el trabajo en equipo. El cual es necesario para el cumplimiento de toda misión. ―

El hokage salió del podio y se dirigió a la mesa con los hitai-ate y el jounin del equipo de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji dio un paso al frente, el hokage le entrego tres protectores y el jounin fue amarrando cada uno de los hitai-ate en la frente de sus genin, al terminar Kakashi dio un paso al frente y le entregaron tres protectores, amarro uno en cada miembro del equipo. Al amarrarlo en la frente de Naruto, se pudo observar rasgos que detonaban una pequeña sonrisa. Prosiguió lo mismo con el último equipo y al ver que todos los jounin habían acabado el hokage volvió al podio

― Al momento de haber recibido sus protectores se ha creado un lazo entre ustedes y nuestra aldea, un lazo que no pueden romper ya que romperlo significaría su muerte. Al momento de recibir su protector han jurado proteger la aldea a toda costa. Esa es la primera misión de cualquier ninja de Konoha ¡Protejan la aldea hasta su muerte! ―

― ¡Si señor!― afirmaron los nueve genin. Más temas fueron hablados esa noche, los cuales no vale la pena mencionar en este texto. La ceremonia en total duro tres horas terminando aproximadamente a las diez de la noche, una noche larga para Naruto. Al terminar la ceremonia los tres del equipo se juntaron con Kakashi en la entrada del santuario

― Bien pequeños genin, mañana los quiero en frente de la torre hokage a las seiscientas treinta horas. Traigan todo su material ninja, no necesitaran uniforme ― dijo Kakashi a lo cual los tres genin asintieron

― Bien, son libres de irse ― dicho esto el jounin desapareció dejando atrás una pequeña nube de humo y Naruto se puso a celebrar mentalmente durante el camino a su apartamento, al fin se había convertido en un ninja de verdad y al fin empezaría a tener misiones. Esa noche Naruto se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara

 _24 de junio del año 82 D.K. enfrente de la torre del hokage_

― Naruto llego a la hora designada encontrando solamente a Sasuke, a quien saludo con un rápido movimiento de manos el cual no fue respondido, a Naruto no le importo, ya sabía cómo era Sasuke. Diez minutos llego Sakura todavía semidormida se saludaron con gesto de manos.

Media hora pasó, Naruto ya supo que era de ley que Kakashi llegara tarde. Aunque esta vez no tan tarde ya que solo tardo tres cuartos de hora en aparecer repentinamente frente a ellos

―Yo… verán me cruce con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo ― los tres genin lo miraron con cara de enojo ― como sea, el hokage nos espera, síganme ―empezó a caminar seguido por los tres. Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke

― ¿crees que nos den una misión? ― preguntó a Sasuke quien hizo un pequeño ruido de indiferencia

― Deberían, ya somos ninjas de verdad ¿no? si no nos dan una misión juro que… ― Naruto no término gracias a Kakashi quien empezó a reír en forma de burla, un mal presagio

― Continua Naruto― dijo Kakashi

― No, ya no ― dijo fingiendo una voz dolida. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de entrega de misiones. Al entrar fueron recibidos por un ninja con cara de tener el peor aburrimientos posible en planeta y uno de los ancianos del consejo del hokage, era un hombre el cual Naruto solo había visto en pocas ocasiones de lejos y nunca habían intercambiado palabras, por suerte, ya que parecía muy severo y difícil de hablar. Además utilizaba unos lentes verdes que no ayudaban con su imagen de persona importante

― Equipo 82-a102 presente y listo para recibir órdenes ― todos los del equipo se pusieron en posición de firmes y el anciano empezó a ojear unos papeles hasta que dio con el que buscaba

― Excelente. Kakashi me habías solicitado permiso para utilizar el campo de entrenamiento 3 además de un mes de entrenamiento, todo correcto y permiso concedido. Kazuo hará el favor de entregarte los papeles necesarios ― Kakashi dio un paso al frente y el ninja le entrego unos cuantos papeles

― Muchas gracias Mitokado-sama ― y después de una pequeña reverencia dio un paso atrás

― Kakashi, quisiera recordarte que el consejo espera muchas cosas de tu equipo―

Kakashi asintió ― sí, lo tengo muy claro Mitokado-sama ―

―Eso espero, y no es por presionarte pero confió en que este equipo esté presente en los siguientes exámenes chunin ―

― Así será, gracias por su confianza ― ante esto el anciano sonrió y el equipo salió ordenadamente. Al salir Naruto suspiro liberándose del abrumador peso de formalidad presente en esa oficina y recordó las palabras del anciano: un mes de entrenamiento. Eso es demasiado, ¿cuándo podrá empezar con las misiones? Anoche Naruto estaba tan emocionado y ahora todas sus fantasías de conocer el mundo se destrozaron. Pero alzo la cabeza, solo era un mes. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo, un mes no le afectaría tanto. En ese momento Sasuke hablo, un suceso relativamente raro.

―es enserio ¿Un mes? Un mes es demasiado poco ― al parecer Sasuke no pensaba igual que Naruto. Y Sakura… bueno su expresión facial hasta ese momento cambio de angustia a lo que parecía miedo, luego a felicidad y luego otra vez a nerviosismo. Kakashi sonrió, o más bien eso pensó Naruto.

― Si, como oíste, el consejo me tiene un poco presionado para entrenarlos, además de que quieren que ustedes participen en estos exámenes chunin por alguna razón desconocida para mí. Uno de los requisitos del examen es que el equipo tenga experiencia como shinobi por lo que no puedo tomarme todo el tiempo que queda para entrenarlos. Espero que hayan traído todo el material ninja porque ya no tendrán oportunidad de ir por otras cosas― dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea.

Nadie hablo durante el camino, lo cual no le gustaba nada a Naruto, porque nadie hablaba. Al pasar al lado del santuario principal Kakashi se detuvo

―Si quieren pasar a dar sus condolencias este es el momento, no lo volverán a ver hasta dentro de un mes ― dicho esto entro al edificio. Al parecer Kakashi era muy apegado a la voluntad de fuego. Naruto y Sakura entraron dejando atrás a Sasuke.

Se arrodillaron juntos frente a la gran antorcha, y desde esta distancia se apreciaba su decoración, en la base se podían leer nombres. Eran los hombres de los héroes muertos en servicio de la aldea, además alrededor había cuatro pilares pequeños los cuales contenían mas nombres. En estos pilares se encontraban los nombres de los caídos en cada una de las grandes guerras y el ataque del kyubi. Cada pilar tenía su propia antorcha en la parte de arriba.

Naruto se enfocó más en el pilar del ataque del kyubi, le gustaba pensar que en ese pilar se encontraban los nombres de sus padres. Le rezo al cuarto hokage como siempre hacia cuando venía a este sitio. El cuarto hokage era su héroe y su modelo a seguir, el sería igual de respetado y fuerte que él, era una promesa y el siempre cumple las promesas.

Después de un tiempo y sin nada que hacer, Naruto decidió salirse y fue seguido por Sakura y al poco tiempo por Kakashi, encontraron a Sasuke en un árbol y sin ningún intercambio de palabras continuaron su camino.

Konoha tenía cincuenta campos de entrenamiento definidos y se numeraban siendo el número uno el más cercano al centro de la aldea y si Naruto recordaba bien era utilizado usualmente por los Hyuga. Dentro de las murallas de Konoha se encontraban los primeros 12 campos de entrenamiento, para los demás tenías que salir de las murallas y se encontraban regularmente en claros del espeso bosque que rodea la aldea

Cruzaron la reja que separaba el campo de entrenamiento tres del resto de la aldea, el campo era bastante extenso y tenía pequeñas arboledas repartidas en el área. No pararon hasta casi llegar a la orilla de un rio pequeño que no parecía tener más de metro y medio de profundidad y tres de anchura.

― Bien esta será su casa por este corto mes, aquí dormirán, comerán y se bañaran ― dijo Kakashi dejando a sus tres estudiantes en shock total

― ¿y usted? ― pregunto Sakura consternada

― Primero que nada Sakura, no me hables en usted, es cierto que soy su superior pero no me gustan las formalidades. No necesitan estar en firmes en mi presencia ni hablarme con formalidad. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: yo dormiré, comeré y me bañare en mi apartamento; acaso no es un trato justo ― dijo con lo que parecía una sonrisa

― No realmente ― contesto Naruto

― Dejando eso de lado, ahora mismo empezaremos con su entrenamiento. Primero con taijutsu, un combate limpio sin armas. Naruto tu empiezas ― los dos se pusieron en posición de combate.

Naruto ataco primero, empezando con un golpe con su puño derecho el cual fue bloqueado, siguió con una patada al flanco izquierdo la cual fue bloqueada, y así prosiguió la batalla. Cada golpe, patada, finta, absolutamente todo era bloqueado. Kakashi no se dignó nunca en esquivar y la batalla termino pronto con dos efectivos golpes hacia Naruto, uno en el hombro y otro que le hizo perder el equilibrio en la pierna y un tercer golpe en la nuca, el cual no llego

― si te hubiera pegado en este momento te hubiera noqueado, lo que en una batalla es igual a muerto o capturado. Sakura ¿En que se equivocó Naruto? ― Sakura se sobresaltó a la mención de su nombre y tardo unos segundos en contestar

― En nada… todas las formas estaban correctas y bien ejecutadas, no tuvo necesidad de un contrataque ya que uste… estuviste siempre en posición defensiva ― contesto Sakura en tono de duda

―excelente respuesta Sakura, ahora Sasuke ¿Por qué perdió Naruto? ― Sasuke, quien ya se esperaba la pregunta, contesto de inmediato

― Hay muchos motivos, uno de ellos seria la falta de experiencia, otro seria el primer ataque frontal de Naruto ― Sasuke callo pero Kakashi hizo un gesto de manos para que continuara ― En ese momento pudo haber hecho una finta o haber esperado a que su contrincante ataque primero lo cual dudo que hubiese pasado. También podría ser la falta de fuerza, sus golpes no eran muy fuertes, eso explicaría la razón por la cual decidiste no esquivar ninguno ―

― Muy bien Sasuke, ahora sigues tu― dicho esto los dos empezaron a pelear. Su pelea con Sasuke prosiguió de la misma manera que con Naruto e igual que con Sakura. Los tres tuvieron los mismos fallos y perdieron en casi la misma cantidad de tiempo. Tras esto Kakashi les puso una calistenia muy pesada hasta medio día. Después de eso Kakashi les dio un pequeño "tiempo libre" para comer, comieron pescados que tuvieron que pescar del rio y después de la pequeña comida empezaron con ninjutsu

― Tengo entendido que la academia les enseño los ejercicios de control de chacra como el de caminar sobre el agua, lo cual nos ahorra bastante tiempo. Además de que ya tuvieron bastantes ejercicios de chakra elemental― los tres asintieron, Kakashi trajo tres hojas de un árbol cercano y les ordeno que hicieran sus ejercicios, a Sasuke arrugarla, a Naruto cortarla y a Sakura destrozarla o hacerla polvo

Ese día solo repasaron lo básico, y aun así Naruto ya no aguantaba para el final del día. Nunca había tenido un entrenamiento así de intenso en su vida, incluso oía a Sasuke resoplar pesadamente por el cansancio y Sakura parecía un zombi. Ese mes sí que sería muy duro

* * *

Bien, fue un largo mes (creo) de no haber subido el capítulo y podría decir cosas como que me fui de misiones en las vacaciones, tuve exámenes y me daba flojera escribir (de las cuales todas son ciertas) pero no lo haré. Siento la tardanza pero he vuelto, que maravilla. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ja Ne


	4. Primera gran misión

**Primera gran misión**

 _25 de junio del año 82 D.K. Campo de entrenamiento tres_

Naruto despertó con una patada, de Sasuke para ser precisos. Apenas se podía apreciar los primeros rayos del sol por lo que Naruto supuso que debían ser las siete de la mañana

― Apúrate, Kakashi llegara en una hora y necesitamos desayunar. Tu iras por leña y encenderás la fogata ― ordeno Sasuke mientras doblaba su bolsa de dormir. Naruto ordeno rápidamente sus cosas y partió a una arboleda pequeña que se encontraba cerca de su "refugio" y se dispuso a recolectar leña y un poco de yesca. Después de un tiempo y de haber recolectado leña suficiente para una fogata que podría durar al menos 20 minutos regreso al campamento. Empezó a acomodar la leña saco de uno de sus varios bolsillos un pedernal y con el prendió el fuego. Mientras espera a que el fuego terminara de asentarse para poder cocinar llego Sasuke con tres pescados de buen tamaño y poco después llego Sakura con lo que parecían raíces varias.

Cada ninja tenía un pequeño kit de "cocina" el cual era muy pequeño. Tenía cerillos, un plato hondo, cuchara, una navaja multiusos, y una cantimplora pequeña. Además tenía cada ninja un pequeño botiquín con medicamentos y objetos elementales en un botiquín. En estos dos kits se llevaba un cuarto de la mochila, otro tercio lo ocupaba la bolsa de dormir y lo que sobraba se utilizaba para guardar ropa y otras cosas personales. La mochila ninja tenía pequeños compartimentos los cuales se utilizaban para guardar pergaminos extras además de los que Naruto llevaba consigo en sus bolsas. Los pergaminos tenían sellados armas.

Ciertamente toda su mochila podría ser sellada en uno de sus pergaminos, pero el proceso de sellado era lento, tedioso y extremadamente complicado. Se podía ir a un establecimiento especifico donde se sellan materiales, pero ese lugar era excesivamente caro y solo aceptaban cosas a pedido; además los pocos maestros en fuinjutsu preferían pasar su tiempo de sellado en hacer sellos ofensivos o defensivos, más útiles en las misiones que un sello de almacenaje. Naruto, como el promedio de la población ninja, no tenía conocimientos suficientes en fuinjutsu para hacer sus propios sellos de almacenaje, el los compraba en un tienda de armas ya listos para utilizarse en batalla ya que a diferencia del proceso de sellado, liberar los sellos era extremadamente fácil y rápido.

Rápidamente entre Naruto y Sakura filetearon y trocearon todos los ingredientes obtenidos y Sasuke los cocino, por alguna razón Sasuke tenía una caja con varias especias y sal. Cuando Sakura le pregunto al respecto el simplemente respondió que le gustaba cocinar. Pronto los tres se sentaron a comer el improvisado caldo que habían hecho.

― ¡Increíble! Sasuke esto es delicioso ― dijo Naruto impresionado, era uno de los mejores caldos de pescado que había probado en su vida y Sasuke había improvisado absolutamente todo el proceso, obviamente no se comparaba con el caldo que servían en Ichiraku. Sasuke al verse halagado simplemente hizo un pequeño gruñido el cual sonó a ¿aprobación?

― De verdad Sasuke-kun, ni mi mama cocina tan delicioso, se nota que te gusta cocinar ― complemento Sakura al halago de Naruto, se creó un minúsculo trazo de sonrisa que duro milisegundos en la cara de Sasuke, tal vez gracias a los elogios sinceros de sus compañeros. Naruto dio otro sorbo al caldo y lo saboreo

― Sigue siendo increíble, si esto fuese un ramen sentiría que estuviera en el paraíso ― Sakura dio una pequeña risa

― ¿Por qué ramen? tampoco es tan bueno ― se burló Sakura de Naruto, quien de su sorpresa casi cae del pequeño tronco en el que estaba sentado, tardo unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse del shock

― Es enserio Sakura, como se supone que seremos compañeros mientras dices tal sacrilegio

― tranquilo Naruto, tampoco es para tanto

― ¿Cómo que para tanto? Todo lo que tenga que ver con ramen es necesario para mí ― dijo Naruto con un tono sumamente dolido. Naruto y Sakura continuaron su conversación mientras Sasuke los observaba silenciosamente. Este era el tipo de ambiente que le gustaba a Naruto, uno amigable, donde se puede reír y hablar a gusto.

Kakashi llego, al parecer sus genin se habían acostumbrado a su horario relativamente pronto, porque cuando llego los observo comer su desayuno despreocupadamente y teniendo una pequeña charla, el día anterior les había dicho que llegaría a las seis de la mañana, sería una lástima arruinarles esa mala costumbre que les había pegado. Después de un tiempo decidió interrumpir su conversación

― Yo… perdón por llegar tarde, verán me perdí en el camino de la vida ― los tres lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos ―veo que disfrutaron de un buen desayuno. Mmmm… recójanlo ― En ese momento los tres empezaron a recoger todo. Cuando acabaron se acercaron a Kakashi

― ¡Firmes! ― los tres obedecieron rápidamente ― Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué no estaban listos a la hora en que se les pidió? ― pregunto sin obtener ninguna respuesta, sus tres alumnos tenían la cabeza gacha

― ¿Acaso no me escucharon? ― volvió a preguntar

― ¡Si señor! No estuvimos listos porque usted siempre…― contesto rápidamente Sakura antes de ser interrumpida por Kakashi

― ¿Qué yo que? Lo que yo haga a ustedes no les importa. Llego tarde, ¿a ustedes qué? Ustedes siempre deben hacer lo que se les ordena y lo que se espera de ustedes. Ahora bien, ¿De quién fue la idea? ― cuestiono

― Mia, señor― Naruto dio un paso al frente, haciendo la cosa más cliché que pudo hacer

― Mira nada más. Sasuke, Sakura: aquí les presento el típico compañero que se sacrifica por los demás. Lo más seguro es que te despertaron tarde y tú solo les seguiste la corriente. Sinceramente, Sasuke nunca pensé que una persona como tu fuese capaz de romper las reglas ― Naruto en ese momento juro que pudo escuchar como los dientes de Sasuke se apretaban con fuerza, antes de liberar la presión y dar un suspiro

― Sí, señor. Todo fue mi culpa ― respondió con amargura

― Como castigo por ahora me darás 300 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento ― los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron considerablemente al escuchar el castigo, bajo la cabeza.

― Sí, señor ―entonces empezó a trotar y rápidamente se alejó, mientras tanto Sakura puso una cara decidida

― Esto no es justo… señor. También fue idea mía, y-yo también merezco el castigo ― ante este comentario Kakashi puso cara de duda y pensó un rato

― Bueno, adelante. Empieza a correr ― Sakura rápidamente siguió a Sasuke. Kakashi miro a Naruto con desilusión al ver que todavía tenía la cabeza gacha

― ¿ningún comentario? ― preguntó Kakashi

― Sí, yo también merezco el castigo, talvez no forme parte del plan pero no me queje y les seguí la corriente

―Como sea, tu tendrás un castigo diferente, ven conmigo

Sasuke corría sin parar, llevaba 10 minutos corriendo y apenas había recorrido tres vueltas al campo, tal vez se había excedido un poco y en ese momento le ardía el pecho al haber corrido tan rápido, pronto encontró a Sakura quien entonces llevaba su segunda vuelta, Sakura al verlo sonrió débilmente

― No hubiéramos hecho eso ― comentó Sakura, recordando cómo se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana. Esta vio a Sasuke sentado y le pregunto si despertaba a Naruto, Sasuke le dijo que no, que Kakashi llegaría aproximadamente a las 8 de la mañana. Sakura lo pensó y al final accedió al plan de Sasuke, error, ni siquiera lo había pensado simplemente accedió sin pensarlo, ya que era Sasuke

― Hmp… lo hecho, hecho esta ― dijo Sasuke.

Continuaron corriendo, cuando Sakura llevaba seis horas corriendo y menos de 80 vueltas cayó fulminada sin poder moverse. Sasuke cayó a las ocho horas y con 106 vueltas. Lo último que recordó Sasuke fue ver a Kakashi caminando hacia él, cuando todo se oscureció.

Sasuke despertó, ya era de noche. Vio a Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto despiertos, aunque Naruto estaba atado a un poste. Sakura y Naruto miraban una fogata. Le dolían mucho las piernas, sentía todo el sobresfuerzo abrumador que había tenido aquella mañana.

―Buenos noches dormilón, te estábamos esperando― lo saludo Kakashi con tono burlón

No se molestó en contestar

― Pensaras que el castigo fue un completo día desperdiciado, y ciertamente lo fue. Espero que con esto hayan aprendido a obedecer a sus superiores, la insubordinación es una de las mayores causas de muerte en misiones; al momento de estar en una misión ustedes deben de obedecer a su líder, no importa su labor, claro el que esté a cargo dudo que los mande a morir. Además se considera traición, y la traición se paga con la vida ― Kakashi miro a los tres. Aunque Sasuke seguía sin entender algo

― ¿Por qué Naruto no corrió? ―Kakashi se levantó, y desato a Naruto.

― Buena pregunta― dijo ―Naruto tiene impresionantes niveles de aguante, mucho más que tú, Sakura o yo; estoy seguro de que si se lo hubiera propuesto si hubiera terminado el castigo, más bien, seguiría corriendo. Por esa razón lo ate, el recibió el peor castigo para sí, aburrimiento. Siéntate ― se sentó en un pequeño tronco a su lado y Kakashi le ofreció un almuerzo a Sasuke, en una caja aburrida gris; vio otras dos, una naranja y una rosa. Al abril la caja descubrió una simple ración militar, ni siquiera era shinobi, era una ración para los samurái de los señores feudales.

―Al principio te iba traer una ración shinobi― dijo Kakashi―, pero al ver tu comportamiento con tus compañeros de equipo cambie de opinión, te traje algo más apetecible, arroz y tofú ¡provecho! ― sonrió ― Aunque tengo una duda, según los reportes eras, ¿Cómo decirlo?, asocial, arrogante, y con un severo caso de superioridad, me pregunto ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? ― pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándole con los palillos.

― Tuve una pequeña charla con el hokage.

 _23 de junio del año 82 D.K. Centro de la aldea, Santuario central de la Voluntad de fuego_

Sasuke, tras haberse "despedido" de sus compañeros y empezar a dirigirse a su apartamento, una mano lo agarro del hombro, al voltear descubrió al hokage, el cual mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

― Sasuke-kun, ¿podríamos tomar un pequeño paseo?― pregunto, aunque en el fondo Sasuke sabía que era una orden.

― Como guste usted, Hokage-sama― respondió de manera educada, tal y como había aprendido de sus padres. Caminaron varias cuadras hasta que el hokage hablo.

― Una excelente noche ¿no crees?, ciertamente me recuerda a esa noche. ―

― Por favor, hokage-sama, no me gustaría habla sobre eso ― Dijo Sasuke a quien su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer el camino por el cual estaban caminando ― Y sinceramente no me gusta el destino de este sendero, Hokage-sama.

― A mi menos, Sasuke-kun, pero me temo que esta charla es necesaria para tu futuro, así como el de la aldea― Entraron pronto por el portón que separaba los antiguos aposentos del clan Uchiha del resto de la aldea. ― Me gustaría hablarte sobre tu equipo.

Se sentaron en la banca de un pequeño parque, tenía el pasto seco y muy alto, detonando su falta de cuidado, además tenía unos cuantos columpios; recordó dolosamente como él había jugado en esos columpios con su hermano hace mucho tiempo atrás. Volteo la mirada y descubrió que la sonrisa triste que se apreciaba anteriormente en la cara del hokage había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por una mirada seria y hasta cierto punto de enojo

― Primero que nada Sasuke, te diré la verdad; eres arrogante, soberbio e imbécil, igual que todo el resto de tu clan maldito― Sasuke apretó los puños enojado ante esto, enojado miro al hokage a los ojos

― Aunque usted sea el hokage, no tiene derecho a hablar así de mi clan― sus palabras casi mueren en la boca al darse cuenta que en los ojos del hokage se apreciaba tristeza, hasta que con su comentario su mirada se volvió dura y se levantó.

― Pues mira a tu alrededor, Sasuke. Desde la antigüedad tu clan ha sido considerado lo que fue, un clan lleno de odio, maldito en su propio egoísmo. A ti te sucederá lo mismo, fallaras en tu misión y nadie te extrañara; ya que no tienes familia, ni amigos. A este ritmo lo único que lograras serán enemigos los cuales te despreciaran y desdicharan tu memoria junto con tu clan, lo único que lograras será quitarle al clan Uchiha el poco honor que le queda.

Sasuke muy enojado se levantó de un brinco, incapaz de pensar por el enojo ― ¡Y a usted que le importa, qué le importa lo que le pase a mi o a mi clan! ― gritó ― ¡Usted fue la persona que no pudo evitar lo que paso esa noche! Por su culpa yo no tengo familia, por su culpa yo estoy solo― termino Sasuke con un susurro, sin dejar en claro si al final hablo del hokage o de su propio hermano, la persona que Sasuke mas odiaba.

― ¿Y qué planeas hacer Sasuke, matarme? ¿Matarme porque no fui capaz de detener a tu hermano? O piensas vengarte de tu hermano, solo

―La sangre de mi hermano será derramada por mi y por nadie más. No necesito ayuda de nadie para lograr las metas, los demás son solo un estorbo para mi ― Sasuke miraba fijamente a los ojos del hokage con un aire desafiante encendido por el enojo

― Y esa es la razón por la que no eres el genio que todos alagan que eres, Sasuke. Tu incapacidad de ver a tus compañeros de equipo como aliados será tu muerte. ¿Cómo planeas matar al hombre que aniquilo a todo tu clan solo? sin compañeros nunca lograras nada.

"Soy viejo, ya nada me sorprende, y tu historia no es la excepción; Incontable casos como el tuyo he visto, personas que se sumen en un camino de venganza, que al final mueren arrepentidos, hayan cumplido su objetivo o no. Mueren solos y desamparados, sin nadie que los recuerde, sin nadie que los amo; porque estaban tan concentrados en su venganza que nunca hicieron verdaderos lazos. Si sigues el camino en el que estas me temo que sufrirás el mismo destino que ellos.

Sasuke perdió toda compostura, para él su camino era un sufrimiento constante por el cual el necesitaba pasar para al final derrotar a su hermano y restaurar su clan, y el hokage llega y le dice que lo que está haciendo está mal

― ¿Entonces que se supone que debo hacer, _hokage-sama_? ― pregunto con recelo, pronunciando el título del hokage con burla

― Crea lazos, crea amistades. Tú equipo, Naruto, Sakura, tal vez no parezcan mucho para ti ahora, pero tienen un potencial inimaginable, ustedes tres tienen un potencial que no había visto desde la época en la que entrene a mis estudiantes. Depende de ti si ustedes logran ser los nuevos sannin, ayúdalos a entrenar. Su fuerza es tu fuerza. Cuando llegue el momento encargare a tu equipo la búsqueda y eliminación de Itachi Uchiha. Solo a tu equipo, y entenderás que ellos no te robaran la venganza, sino la harán más fácil de conseguir. Buenas noches y que la voluntad de fuego te acompañe― se despidió el hokage después de dejar a Sasuke pensativo en el parque.

Esa noche Sasuke no durmió casi nada. Se quedó en vela toda la noche pensando en las palabras del hokage. Decidió cambiar, cambiar la estrategia, no mataría a su hermano como este le había ordenado, lo haría a su manera. Si, _su fuerza es mi fuerza_ pensó antes de dormirse.

 _25 de junio del año 82 D.K. Campo de entrenamiento tres_

― Ya veo―dijo Kakashi, entendiendo que Sasuke no quería hablar al respecto, y no pregunto nada, eso era asunto entre él y el hokage

En ese momento Kakashi le dio un lonche a Sakura y a Naruto, uno rosa y otro naranja respectivamente. El de Naruto tenía un lonche normal, no, más bien parecía un muestra de todo y el de Sakura tenía mucha carne y pocas verduras, un lonche muy pesado

― Naruto, tienes una dieta normal pero todavía comes un exceso de ramen, talvez una vez por día, te traje un poco de todo, porque lo único de tus gustos de comida que conozco es el ramen y no traería ramen a un entrenamiento. Sakura, tus padres me comentaron lo que comes normalmente, y para mí no es suficiente, necesitas comer más carne― el rostro de Sakura no demostraba que le gustara la comida en particular, sino más bien detonaba el hambre que tenía, al solo haber desayunado.

Sasuke se dedicó a comer su lonche, aunque estaba desabrido y frio. Estaba hambriento al igual que sus dos compañeros. Pasaron la cena en silencio, mientras observaban los últimos rayos del ocaso caer en el horizonte; mientras al oeste se observaba una luna creciente, brillando intensamente. Kakashi bostezo y miro a los tres.

― Bien, mis pequeños genin― dijo― Mañana será un nuevo día, y los dejare descansar un poco más. Mañana estaré a las siete en punto de la mañana, empezaremos con el entrenamiento de taijutsu, una semana. Corregiré sus fallas, sus pasos en falso. Además les enseñare a cómo manejar un arma para asesinatos. No se parecerá al entrenamiento que tuvimos ayer.― nadie dijo nada, no tenían por qué hacerlo; aunque por la cara de Sakura y Naruto se formó una mueca ― Así que buenas noches, que descansen mis pequeños genin― dicho esto desapareció, como siempre hacia.

Sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, los tres apagaron la fogata y regresaron al lugar que habían designado para dormir. Apenas acostarse, Sasuke cayó dormido. No supo si fue por el cansancio, pero esa noche no tubo pesadillas

Tal como dijo Kakashi el entrenamiento no se pareció nada al anterior, es mas a ninguno de los anteriores que Sasuke hubiera hecho jamás. Empezaron simples, con una calistenia muy pesada. Cuando alguno de ellos se quejaba Kakashi simplemente respondía que el acondicionamiento físico era muy importante. Después del medio día Kakashi los puso a practicar Katas. Corrigió cada error que veía en la forma del taijutsu enseñado en la academia. También a utilizar un kunai "apropiadamente". Nada más interesante paso hasta la siguiente semana.

Kakashi les enseño después ninjutsu, sin embargo en la mañana continuaron con las prácticas de taijutsu y el acondicionamiento físico. Primero gastaron una semana en control de chakra, en lo cual Sakura sobresalía bastante, Sasuke batallaba todavía con la caminata en el agua y Naruto era un desastre, ya que no podía correr en el agua, solo caminar. La tercera semana hasta medio día repasaban el taijutsu; y además Sasuke y Naruto el control de chakra. Kakashi los puso a repasar los ejercicios de chakra elemental, además al final del día los ponía a luchar entre ellos o en contra de él.

La última semana fue cuando al fin les dio jutsu por aprender. Le enseño a Sasuke unos cuantos jutsu de rayo, tres para ser exactos. Naruto aprendió igualmente otros tres de viento y Sakura igual que sus compañeros tres jutsus de Tierra.

 _23 de julio del año 82 D.K. Campo de entrenamiento tres_

Naruto despertó como había hecho todo aquel mes de entrenamiento, con una patada de Sasuke. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas, y las guardo dentro del pequeño refugio que había construido en el poco tiempo libre que tuvieron durante los días de entrenamiento, y había cumplido la función de protegerlo de las lluvias veraniegas que azotaron unas cuantas veces a los tres genin.

Desayunaron rápidamente los restos de la cena de la noche, y además de unas cuantas raciones que Kakashi les había dado, para que mantuvieran una dieta correcta.

Kakashi se presentó a la hora en punto, lo cual era raro. Empezaron por lo usual, correr una hora. Naruto podía correr 30 vueltas en una hora. Al terminar de correr practicaban katas y control de chacra. Pasado el mediodía practicaban los jutsu que Kakashi les había dado; no tenían mucha ciencia, eran jutsus sencillos de clase D, con suerte C.

Como todas las noches, se sentaban alrededor de una fogata; ahí cenaban, comentaban los fallos y cosas por mejorar, o simplemente platicaban. Esa noche no fue diferente.

En algún momento de la noche Kakashi se levantó y se fue un rato, como solía suceder a menudo, a ninguno de los genin se preocupó. Unos cuantos minutos después volvió con una pequeña caja, envuelta en una tela morada.

― Pensaste que nadie lo recordaría ¿o qué? ― dijo con el tono burlón de siempre.

― no era necesario, Kakashi― respondió Sasuke; Naruto no entendía nada, y por la mirada de Sakura se dejaba en claro que ella tampoco.

― ¿Qué sucede?―.

― Veras Naruto, hoy es un día especial para Sasuke. Aunque claro él no lo considera así― Kakashi desenvolvió el paquete, mostrando una caja simplona y sin decoración, se la extendió a Sasuke con una sonrisa― Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke ― Sakura, sorprendida, se tapó la boca con las manos y a Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón ¿hoy era el cumpleaños de Sasuke? No había comprado nada, es más, ni siquiera lo supo

― ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Sasuke-kun?

― No es algo tan importante; además, si hubieras querido comprarme algo no hubieras podido, recuerda que llevamos en este campo casi un mes

―Ya, ya, Sasuke; no todos los días cumples 13 años. Ábrelo― Sasuke abrió la caja a la orden de Kakashi, descubriendo que era un Kit de mantenimiento de armas, bastante elegante y completo.

― Nos lo hubieras dicho, Sasuke. A si mínimo le hubiera pedido a Kakashi que te comprara algo.― Naruto pensó un rato después de haberse quejado― ¡Ya se! Llegando a la aldea te comprare un pastel ¡el que quieras, ya verás! ― se veía clara la emoción en Naruto, quien daba pequeños brincos de emoción al imaginarse el pastel que podría comer

―No me gustan las cosas dulces― dijo Sasuke, al momento Naruto cayó al suelo, toda emoción había desaparecido de él y así se mantuvo un rato, entonces Sakura estallo a carcajadas, y Kakashi y Sasuke sonrieron. Este último decidió que sería un buen momento de estrenar su regalo.

 _26 de julio del año 82 D.K. Campo de entrenamiento tres_

Era mediodía, llevaban un mes y un poco más entrenando. Naruto tenía ganas de regresar a su apartamento y dormir en su cama; comer algo más que no sea pescado y raciones nutritivas, aunque la comida de Sasuke siempre estaba buena, el deseaba comer algo más sustancioso. Acababan de terminar los ejercicios rutinarios, y como siempre Kakashi les dio un tiempo de descanso antes de llamarlos y explicarles lo que harían ese día en específico. Al igual que todas las tardes, Kakashi los miro con ojos desinteresados en el mundo, para inmediatamente cambiar su atención al libro naranja que siempre traía, titulado _Haciéndolo en el Paraíso_ ; un libro obsceno y pornográfico escrito por _Jiraiya, el sabio sapo_. Un nombre muy parecido al del héroe de Konoha: Jiraiya el legendario Sannin Sapo, Naruto pensaba que el autor del libro era muy fan de Jiraiya ya que ningún héroe de Konoha escribiría porno; no señor, los héroes de Konoha eran respetables, a excepción de Kakashi.

―Lo hicieron muy bien… Me gustaría decir que no hubo muchos problemas, pero no fue así. Es viernes así que les daré el resto del día libre ¿les parece bien? ― Kakashi no espero a que ninguno contestara, por que esta era otra de sus preguntas ordenes― Son libres de ir a donde gusten, yo mientras hare el reporte. Los quiero mañana a las seiscientas horas en la torre hokage. Empezaremos con misiones mañana― dijo flojamente y se despidió con un pequeño movimiento de manos, dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

― Mírenlo caminando, nuestro sensei es tan flojo que para perder el tiempo se va caminando en vez de su usual sunshin― dijo Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke asintieron ante su comentario.

― es una buena técnica.

― Sí, pero Naruto no sigas sus pasos, imagínate que llegues después que él.

― Es una gran idea.

― Si lo llegas a hacer te mato― Naruto dio un paso atrás, levanto las manos asustado de las amenazas de Sakura. La cual se estaba preparando para pegarle.

― no lo hagas Sakura, si Kakashi nos descubre nos castigaría ― Sasuke al decir esto agarro a Sakura del brazo y esta se sonrojo furiosamente, Sasuke rodo los ojos.

― ¡y si no me matas, iremos a festejar a Sasuke apropiadamente a Ichiraku ramen!― exclamo Naruto entusiasmado.

Al final si comieron juntos, aunque Sasuke eligió un restaurante de barbacoa. Fue una cena sencilla, al gusto de Sasuke; aunque a opinión de Sakura y Naruto muy cara, ya que ellos pagaron la cuenta, y los tres comieron a llenar. Al llegar la noche se despidieron y los tres tomaron caminos separados a sus respectivas casas, preparados mentalmente para el día siguiente. Durante su comida habían discutido, lo que probablemente les pondrían a hacer en las misiones, comentando e imaginando con la emoción y esperanzas dignas de genin novatos, pues como era costumbre en Konoha, ningún genin se enteraba del tipo de misiones eran las clase D, y los genin recién graduados solían confundirlas con las de clase C.

 _27 de julio del año 82 D.K. Patio de la Torre del hokage_

En Konoha existían diferentes tipos de habitantes: los shinobi; y los civiles. Los shinobi eran los protectores de la aldea en las sombras, además no pagaban impuestos sin contar el hecho de que prestaban sus servicios a la aldea, están al servicio del hokage en cualquier momento. Los civiles se dividían en, ciudadanos de Konoha, estos eran el grueso de la población, pagaban impuestos; a su vez también eran ciudadanos del país del fuego. Los ciudadanos, que tengan los impuestos pagados podían hacer una pequeña aportación extra a la aldea para exigir el servicio shinobi, los ciudadanos eran libres de exigir misiones de Clase D con esa aportación. También estaban la guardia civil, conformada por samurái del país del fuego los cuales respondían ante el representante del señor feudal en la aldea, manejaban los casos de delincuencia civil, y formaban parte del cuidado de la aldea; cabe destacar que el termino samurái era utilizado por los shinobi para nombrar a los soldados de los civiles, y no eran de la misma fuerza, ni del mismo renombre que los Samurái de hierro que habitaban en el frio y lejano país del hierro.

Todo lo relacionado al gobierno se atendía en la torre del hokage, ahí los ciudadanos pagaban impuestos, pedían permisos varios y pedían el servicio shinobi. Ahí los shinobi recibían misiones, aunque no todo el tiempo había misiones disponibles, por lo que los equipos o ninjas individuales esperaban en una sala de descanso haciendo "guardia" como ellos lo llamaban.

La sala de misiones era una gran habitación con un balcón sin ventanas, por lo que la brisa del exterior llegaba débilmente a ventilar la habitación. Al entrar se veía una gran mesa donde el consejero Homura Mitokado se sentaba usualmente junto a su asistente y varias secretarias. A la derecha había una puerta que llevaba a la sala de guardia y a la derecha había otra puerta que daba a las mismísimas oficinas del hokage, donde se encontraba su despacho, la sala del consejo y otras habitaciones importantes.

En ese momento el equipo de Naruto se encontraba en la sala de guardia, a espera de una misión, ya que al ser muy tarde todas las misiones ya habían sido ocupadas. Estaban jugando con una baraja un aburrido juego de cartas, como siempre Kakashi iba a la delantera, habiendo ganado todas las partidas.

― ¡Ah! ¡Ya estoy harto, así no me imaginaba mi primera misión!― grito Naruto exaltado tirando las cartas por todas partes, y mientras recogía las cartas por orden de Kakashi entro una de las secretarias.

― Hay una misión clase D disponible― ninguno de los ninjas se levantó, a excepción del equipo Kakashi, el cual fue seguido por diversos murmullos, a los cuales Naruto acostumbrado ignoro; pero no pasaron por alto en los oídos de Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué murmuran tanto, solo es una misión? ― pregunto irritado.

― Ya verás ― dijo Kakashi con su tono burlón, lo cual irrito más a Sasuke.

Llegaron al frente de la mesa de misiones, y saludaron rápidamente a Homura.

―Bien, Equipo Kakashi recibe la misión de clase D número 26 de este día ― Kakashi dio un paso al frente y recibió una pequeña hoja, el equipo se inclinó rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Al estar fuera del edificio Kakashi se paró.

― Bien nuestra misión será…― os tres genin se inclinaron hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

―será…― continúo Kakashi con suspenso.

― ¡Ahí por favor ya dilo!― dijo Sakura con irritación.

― ¡Limpiar la zona central del rió Tama en el centro de la aldea! ¡Sí que emoción Wuu¡ ― Kakashi exclamo con una falsa emoción, mientras recordaba las caras de los genin, las cuales no tenían precio.

― ¡Nuestra primera gran misión es limpiar el rio!― grito incrédulo Naruto, a lo cual los tres genin cayeron de rodillas sin poder creerlo.

― Ahh… Que hermoso ¿no? ― se burló Kakashi.

 _Gobierno de Konoha_

 _Konoha está situada un poco a la izquierda del centro del País de Fuego. Es un estado semi-independiente del país, ya que se rige solo, tiene sus propias leyes y ciudadanos, pero aun así forma parte del país del fuego y necesita autorización del señor feudal ara diversos asuntos, algunos de estos serían las declaraciones de guerra y nombrar un nuevo hokage._

 _Konoha está gobernada por su respectivo Kage: el hokage. El hokage el líder absoluto de la aldea, su palabra es ley y siempre tiene la razón. El puesto de hokage no es hereditario y es nombrado por un consejo jounin y su nominativa necesita del permiso del señor feudal para ser válida._

 _Para apoyar al hokage en su labor se creó el consejo del hokage, conformado por dos miembros públicos y uno con identidad secreta. Los dos miembros públicos son Homura Mitokado Y Koharu Utatane, y el último miembro actual es Danzō Shimura. "Hiruzen, este consejo te apoyara en tu labor, en palabra más simples su función será ser tus secretarios glorificados" estas fueron las palabras de Tobirama Senju, el segundo hokage, al actual hokage explicándole la función del consejo._

 _La concejal Koharu Utatane se encarga sellado civil de la aldea, ante ella responden los directores del hospital, mercado central, recolección de impuestos, y un largo etc. Y ella responde al hokage. Su función es manejar el comercio exterior, los servicios civiles y todo lo relacionado del lado civil de la aldea mientras sigue las órdenes del hokage._

 _El concejal Homura Mitokado se encarga del lado shinobi, específicamente de las misiones no prioritarias de la aldea y la academia shinobi. Ante el responde el director de la academia y él está a cargo de todas las solicitudes de los clientes de la aldea, aunque todas las misiones de mayor rango a C necesitan permiso del hokage._

 _El concejal Danzō Shimura se encarga del Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai o abreviado ANBU. Ante el responden los capitanes de equipos, se encarga del entrenamiento de los ANBU y de sus instalaciones._

 _Todos los concejales recibieron el voto de confianza del hokage, para realizar las acciones que beneficien únicamente a Konoha. El hokage se encarga en pocas palabras de las misiones de alta prioridad y necesidad de la aldea y del país del fuego, ya que en Konoha recae la obligación de proteger el país. El hokage además de checar lo que hacen sus concejeros tiene muchas otras tareas menores._

 _En tiempos de guerra la funcionalidad del consejo se hace casi nulo, y su única función es de hacer de concejales y de Generales de guerra si su condición lo permite. Las misiones se cierran a menos que sean de necesidad para la aldea y a para el país del fuego y la aldea entra en toque de seda._

 _En caso de muerte del hokage, el consejo queda a cargo, se llama u consejo jounin y se nombra el siguiente hokage. El consejo jounin solo es nombrado en casos de necesidad y únicamente cuando el hokage quiere un consejo extra de sus soldados de elite._

 _El hokage responde ante el señor feudal, en la materia del país del fuego, ya que el señor feudal no tiene autoridad dentro de la aldea de Konoha a excepción de los soldados que a su nombre apoyan a la protección de esta y su representante._

 _Toda la información fue sacada de la oficina del hokage. Las otras aldeas podrán funcionar diferente_

 _Los ANBU_

 _Son una rama shinobi dirigida por el concejal Danzō Shimura. Los anbu son absolutamente leales, no cuestionan y siempre cumplen. Siguen órdenes del hokage y del concejal, además su identidad es secreto de estado. Siempre utilizan mascara en servicio, y el hecho de quitárselas se considera traición._

 _Existen tres tipos de anbu; anbu raso, La guardia del hokage, y Raíz._

 _Los anbu raso son los anbu normales, los que reciben misiones de todo tipo. Su formación es en escuadrones de cuatro, contando el capitán. Los anbu deben anteponer ante todo la misión. Y se les está prohibido ser capturados por el enemigo, si llegasen a ser capturados deberán suicidarse para que no roben sus secretos._

 _El segundo tipo de anbu es la guardia del hokage. Son los guardias personales del hokage y solo reciben órdenes de este. Pueden proteger a la familia del hokage también. Solo son cuatro anbu, y son de la elite, lo mejor de lo mejor._

 _El ultimo tipo de anbu es la Raíz, son los anbu personalmente entrenados por el concejal, carecen de emociones y nombre y su método de entrenamiento es uno de los secretos mejores guardados. Responden ante el concejal y el hokage y son el arma más confiable y leal de la aldea, ya que obedecen cualquier orden sin palabra alguna._

 _Los anbu rasos y la guardia del hokage utilizan nombres en clave. Su duración en servicio es corta, d años en promedio, ya que el número de fatalidades es alto y además el riego de inestabilidad mental también lo es, por lo que se retiran a grado jounin._

 _Toda la información fue sacada de la oficina del hokage y del centro de operaciones ANBU_

Bueno esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer. En este fanfic, por cada dos capítulos que suba vendrá un bono adicional de información, si alguien me pide uno con gusto se lo doy, itsuki24 me pidió que hablara sobre los anbu y el gobierno de Konoha, así que aquí esta. Si quieren saber más pregúntenme. Dejen su review

Ja NE


	5. Capital de Fuego

Naruto no me pertenece

Si quieren culpar a alguien de la tardanza de este capítulo, culpen a Kazue Kato, ella es la culpable de mi tardanza. Sin otra cosa que decir espero que disfruten del capitulo

 **Misión importante: hacia la Capital de Fuego**

 _15 de agosto del año 82 D.K. Sede del clan Inuzuka._

Como descubrieron con amargura, las misiones de clase D no eran tareas complacientes; y por lo general implicaría hacer favores simples a los ciudadanos, con la excusa de mejorar el trabajo de equipo y facilitar las relaciones entre civiles y shinobi las cuales siempre habían sido un poco tensas. En este momento el equipo Kakashi se encontraba en el clan Inuzuka, entregando a los perros que pasearon toda la mañana. Las misiones clase D eran realmente aburridas. Kakashi los observaba de lejos mientras se despedían del miembro del clan encargado de las perreras, y al verlos terminar los llamo con un pequeño movimientos de manos, continuando su lectura. Los tres genin rápidamente se formaron delante de él.

― Bien chicos, vamos de nuevo a pedir otra misión ya que es muy temprano ―, dijo Kakashi.

― ¿De verdad? Ya estoy muuuy aburrido de estas misiones Kakashi-sensei, esto no debería hacer un ninja como yo, cuando vamos a luchar, a patear traseros, a utilizar lo que nos enseñaste si seguimos haciendo estas misiones. ¡Quiero una misión de verdad! ―. Naruto se quejó, verdaderamente harto. Sakura y Sasuke estaban de acuerdo, además en la cara de Sasuke, mientras hacían las misiones se observaba su irritación y se había quejado varias veces con Kakashi a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban haciendo misiones de clase D.

― ¿Cuántas misiones han hecho hasta el momento? ―, los tres genin se voltearon a ver, sorprendidos ante su avance. Habían pensado que Kakashi les contestaría con un no, como siempre hacia cada vez que se quejaban «Es necesario, así aprenden a trabajar en equipo, y aprender a tratar con los clientes» decía antes de apartar su mirada al libro.

― Llevamos en total 15 misiones, Kakashi- sensei. Descansamos 5 días si contamos el día del final de entrenamiento ― respondió fugazmente Sakura.

― ¡¿Tantas?! Como pasa rápido el tiempo, aun así 15 son bastantes, de verdad de esfuerzan demasiado ― dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso ―. Si creo que deberíamos tener una, ya se acercan los exámenes y la experiencia les servirá. Si, vamos ― dicho esto empezó a caminar en dirección a la torre del hokage.

Al llegar al salón de misiones, fueron recibidos por el concejal y como siempre lo saludaron. Entonces Kakashi dio un paso al frente, atrayendo la atención del anciano.

― Mitokado-sama, me gustaría pedir una misión clase C para mi equipo, a mi parecer ya están preparados ― El anciano pensó un momento.

― Cierto, aunque no rompieron ninguna racha, 15 misiones ya son más que suficientes para recibir misiones más avanzadas. Déjenme lo hablo rápidamente con el hokage― sus palabras podrían parecer dulces y alegres, pero su rostro y tono de voz eran completamente monótonos y con desinterés. El anciano se levantó y entro por la puerta de la izquierda. Pasados pocos minutos volvió rápidamente a su asiento. Entonces agarro un pequeño pergamino, se lo entrego a su asistente quien lo abrió y escribió unas cuantas cosas en él y en otras hojas para luego sellarlo y entregárselo a Kakashi.

― Se lo agradezco Mitokado-sama. No será defraudado― dicho esto dio un paso atrás.

― El hokage les desea suerte ― dijo al final el anciano para despedirlos, y el equipo salió. Ya fuera del edificio Kakashi abrió el pergamino para después quemarlo.

― Nuestra misión empieza mañana, los quiero a las ochocientas horas en la puerta sur. Escoltaremos un mensajero importante del señor feudal a la capital. La duración aproximada serán dos días, así que empaquen para una semana, los veo mañana― desapareció en una bola de humo, los tres genin se miraron.

― ¡Sí!, ¡al fin una misión importante! ― grito Naruto de alegría, levantando los brazos en forma de triunfo. Al final los tres se despidieron rápidamente y partieron a sus respectivas casas para prepararse. Sasuke rodo los ojos, y se fue caminado en dirección de su casa, seguido por Sakura.

 _16 de agosto del año 82 D.K. Puerta sur de Konoha_

― Asunto― ordeno un chunin, quien checaba a todos los viajeros que entraban y salían.

―Misión clase C número 95 ―, dijo Kakashi con desinterés, ― Kakashi Hatake a cargo, junto con tres genin ― el chunin reviso unas listas con nombres de ninja autorizados a salir ese día. Al encontrar al equipo en su lista asintió y se paró, entonces le dio una cachetada a Kakashi.

― ¡eh! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos? ― pregunto Naruto exaltado al ver a su sensei ser abofeteado, quien sonrió y levanto las manos tratando de calmar a Naruto.

―Cálmate, solo es una medida de seguridad; es la manera más rápida de cerciorarse de que no se está usando alguna transformación. ¿Qué no les enseñan esto en la academia?― mientras hablaba se frotaba la mejilla para intentar aliviar el golpe.

― Bueno si, pero… yo… Como sea ya hay que irnos.― termino diciendo Naruto con los cachetes enrojecidos de vergüenza, Sakura y Sasuke se burlaban por lo bajo. Naruto volteo la cabeza y los ignoro, intentando conservar su dignidad un poco. La ignorancia no era muy bien recibida en el mundo shinobi; y ser visto como ignorante era una gran indignidad para un shinobi.

No caminaron más de dos minutos antes de encontrar a tres personas esperando con caballos. Caminaron hacia ellos y Kakashi miro un reloj en su muñeca, asintiendo al ver que estaban a tiempo justo, Naruto solo podía pensar que el cliente era muy importante para que Kakashi hubiese llegado temprano. El hombre del centro los vio y les hizo una seña, estaba vestido con una túnica roja adornada con flamas negras en la parte baja y parte del lado derecho, atada a la cintura con un listón amarillo. La túnica era símbolo de la aristocracia del país del fuego y el color del listón tu estatus social, el amarillo representaba al individuo como un terrateniente importante del país. Los otros dos hombres vestían una túnica roja lisa, sin adorno alguno y cinturones blancos, representando su estatus como servidumbre, aunque bastantes importantes para que cada quien tuviera un caballo.

Naruto trago saliva, este no era un cliente normal, era un personaje bastante importante. El noble sonrió al ver su nerviosismo.

―Buenos días, mi nombre es Hideki Renzo, un gusto viajar con ustedes― dijo alegremente, Kakashi y Renzo hicieron una reverencia.

―Hatake Kakashi, el gusto es nuestro Hideki-sama― respondió Kakashi de manera cortes, y habiendo dicho su nombre con el apellido primero detonaba que estaban frente a un noble muy importante. La corte real del país del fuego era de los pocos lugares donde se continuaba usando esta tradición, ni siquiera con el hokage se seguía usando.

― Ah, el ninja que copia, al pedir el servicio me prometieron uno de los mejores, no esperaba menos. Y ¿serán estos sus estudiantes?

― Exactamente Hideki-sama, los he entrenado por bastante tiempo ya―, Kakashi se rasco la nuca como acto reflejo al verse alagado, en eso Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

― Uchiha Sasuke, a su servicio―. Naruto empezaba a marearse por la formalidad de la situación. A Hideki le costó mantener su sonrisa ante el asombro de ver al último Uchiha. Entonces Sakura también dio un paso al frente.

― Haruno Sakura, señor―, ya que, le tocaba a Naruto presentarse y dio un paso hacia enfrente.

―Na…Uzumaki Naruto―. Le costó mucho no llevarse las manos a la cara y gritar una grosería por imbécil, por lo que se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla para no hacerlo. «Autocontrol Naruto. Un ninja debe ser calmado y sin errores, contrólate» se repetía una y otra vez. Naruto se odiaba a sí mismo, ya habían sido demasiados errores en este día, debía concentrarse más, lástima que la concentración nunca fue lo suyo.

Hideki sonrió levemente― Tranquilo, niño. Las formalidades tampoco son cosa mía―. Subió rápidamente a su caballo y miro a sus sirvientes ― Toru, Aito, es hora de irnos. ¿Podrán seguirnos? ― pregunto con cara de duda a los ninja.

―Por supuesto, señor― dijo Kakashi― Usted no se preocupe por nosotros ―. Hideki asintió todavía con duda y tiro las riendas del caballo empezando con una cabalgata rápida, seguido de sus sirvientes. Los ninja saltaron rápidamente a los arboles a los costados del camino y empezaron a seguirlos de cerca, cada quien conociendo su lugar y lo que debía hacer; Kakashi iba hasta el frente a la derecha, tras de él estaba Sakura, a la izquierda iba primero Sasuke y al final Naruto a la orilla; atentos a cualquier ataque.

Para salir de Konoha solo había una entrada, la cual conectaba directamente con el camino del este, así se le llamaba en Konoha, el cual a su vez al poco rato se unía al camino real que llevaba a la capital si lo tomabas en dirección sur. Alrededor de las murallas de Konoha se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento, y después de eso un bosque extremadamente denso, diseñado por el primer hokage, era un verdadero laberinto de trampas y sellos del cual era muy difícil salir con vida ya que en bosque no existían senderos. La única manera de atravesarlo era por el camino del este, un camino angosto, densamente protegido. Aunque la aldea no estaba oculta, estaba protegida por el bosque, así como todas las otras aldeas las cuales tenían sus propias defensas, esa era la razón por la cual ninguna gran aldea ninja había sido tomada nunca desde el comienzo de la era de aldeas.

Otra vez a Naruto se le fue el tren del pensamiento, y solo se dio cuenta hasta que llegaron al cruce con el camino real. Giraron rápidamente a la derecha, en dirección sur, y Naruto se emocionó, iría por primera vez a la capital. Aun así mantuvieron el ritmo varias horas.

Varias horas era decir poco, después de talvez seis horas se detuvieron un rato a descansar y comer. Al poco rato continuaron. Hasta que faltaron menos de tres horas para el ocaso Naruto pudo divisar una gran muralla con una puerta igual de monumental. La muralla era roja, y extremadamente alta, talvez unos 15 metros, además justo debajo estaba un rio, bastante ancho. Las puertas eran parecidas a las de Konoha, solo en tamaño ya que eran treinta veces más hermosas.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta, Kakashi les señalo para que se detuvieran. Los otros hombres continuaron hasta ser detenidos por los samurái de la puerta, mientras los ninja se escondieron en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad.

― ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?― susurró Sasuke, Kakashi inmediatamente levanto el índice a los labios y señalo la puerta. Ahí había un letrero, bastante grande.

― A los civiles no les gusta nuestra presencia, que el señor feudal haya puesto ese letrero los hace sentir más "seguros"―. Naruto miro el letrero donde leyó «A cualquier shinobi que entre a la ciudad se le castigara con muerte».

― ¿Entonces como entraremos?― preguntó Sakura consternada, aunque pronto fue remplazada por una sonrisa que se contagió a todos.

― No es obvio―, le contestó Naruto

― Recuerden que la misión termina hasta que estemos dentro del palacio, no será fácil, pero tampoco tan difícil. Andando― los cuatro rápidamente se infiltraron por la puerta, mientras seguían de cerca a su encargo.

En ese momento Naruto descubrió lo simple que era Konoha, la capital era enorme si en Konoha habitaban cerca de 20 mil personas en esta ciudad debía ya de alcanzar los dos millones. Las casas de la avenida principal era grandes llenas de balcones, tiendas, puestos de comida, vendedores gritando al aire sus productos. El olor a humanidad, tierra, agua estancada, pescado podrido, perfumes, etc. se mezclaba en el ambiente dando así un aroma mareante y repulsivo. Si Konoha olía a bosque, la capital olía a la humanidad misma. Y aun así la avenida estaba llena de vida y movimiento, en los cinco minutos que llevaban atravesando la ciudad, Naruto ya había visto más de diez intentos de robo, de los cuales siete habían tenido éxito.

Al poco rato llegaron a una gran plaza, ocupada por un mercado gigantesco, a las orillas había grandes palacios, tal vez de los nobles de la ciudad. Al lado este de la plaza había un templo gigantesco, igualmente rojo. Según Kakashi el templo estaba dedicado al dios fuego, uno de los cinco dioses del continente y por el cual según la leyenda, había fundado el país y la familia real eran sus descendientes. A diferencia del templo de la voluntad de fuego, el cual estaba rodeado de árboles y bosque, este estaba rodeado de edificios y escoria humana, si hubiera estado en un bosque al lado de un lago cristalino, talvez podría ser el templo más hermoso del mundo, pero por el momento a Naruto no le gustaba nada. En realidad la ciudad hacia sentir incomodo a Naruto, mientras más rápidamente salgan de la ciudad mejor.

Salieron de la plaza por el norte y poco a poco empezó un pequeño cerro rodeado de bosques. El cerro estaba en medio de la ciudad, era como un verdadero oasis verde en un mar de edificios grises con rojo que era la ciudad. Subieron rápidamente hasta descubrir otra muralla que rodeaba el palacio y sus jardines. Cuando su encargo llego a la puerta de la muralla volteo.

― Los ninja son admitidos en este lugar, pueden salir― Naruto miro a Kakashi, quien asintió, rápidamente aparecieron al lado de Hideki. Los guardias se sobresaltaron un poco, y se relajaron al ver sus hitai-ate. Entonces los dejaron entrar.

Hasta ese momento se llegaba a oír el bullicio de la capital, pero al momento de cruzar la puerta, todo ruido ceso. Ahora solo se escuchaba una sinfonía de corrientes de agua, grillos y pájaros. Mientras caminaban por un sendero los tres genin miraban maravillados el espectáculo que se manifestaba en el jardín del palacio, pequeños arroyos cristalinos llenos de vida, arboles arcaicos, flores por donde alcanzara la vista. Pronto vieron un gran palacio, y a los jóvenes genin se les desencajo la mandíbula. Más alto que la torre hokage, e igual de rojo que el resto de la ciudad, pero infinitamente más hermoso.

Pasaron rápidamente por unas puertas que llevaban a una pequeña plaza donde había unas cuantas personas sentadas, platicando. La plaza era hermosa, con columnas color verde jade a las orillas, había plantas y las paredes de los edificios de alrededor eran rojas. Entraron al edificio principal donde encontraron muchas personas esperándolos, todas vestidas en túnicas rojas, y la persona del centro tenía un cinturón negro, símbolo del señor feudal. La túnica estaba adornada por llamas negras y doradas.

― Hideki-kun que gustó que hallas llegada a salvo. Hablaremos después de que reciba a los huéspedes―. Cinco sirvientes acompañaron a Hideki a uno de los pasillos laterales. Entonces el señor feudal sonrió al verlos hincarse, por orden de Kakashi claro.

― No es necesario que se hinquen, legalmente no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre ustedes, Aun así me gustaría que pasaran la noche en el palacio, e invitarlos a cenar con mi familia―. En este momento Naruto aprecio como el sudor resbalaba por uno de los costados de Kakashi, claramente nervioso. Y descubrió como sucedía lo mismo con él y sus compañeros de equipo, aunque el señor feudal no tenía entrenamiento militar era increíblemente poderoso a su manera.

― No es necesario Fudo-sama, creo que deberíamos regre...―, callo al ver la expresión seria y amenazadora del señor feudal― Aceptamos su invitación― dijo Kakashi, la tensión que hasta ese momento engullía a los genin se levantó súbitamente cuando el señor feudal sonrió complacido, sí que era un hombre temible.

― Excelente. Mi nombre es Fudo Ryutaro, un gusto conocerlos pequeños genin. Supongo que serán tus estudiantes Kakashi-kun―, Kakashi asintió.

―Sí, señor. Sus nombres son Haruno Sakura―. Sakura dio una reverencia.― Uzumaki Naruto―. Naruto siguió el ejemplo de Sakura.― Y Uchiha Sasuke―. Sasuke dio una reverencia al igual que todos.

― Y están bien educados, que gusto, que gusto. Los sirvientes los llevaran a sus cuartos para que puedan asearse y descansar, cenaremos a las ocho―. Dicho esto el señor feudal se fue de la habitación siendo seguido por dos sirvientes más. Los ninja quedaron solos junto con otro sirviente, quien hizo una reverencia y les indico que lo siguieran.

― Estas serán sus habitaciones― dijo antes de dar otra reverencia e irse con prisa. Estaban frente a una puerta bastante grande y entraron. En el interior había una sala de estar bastante grande con sillones y mesas, además había cuatro puertas, tres puertas pequeñas y una más grande y decorada. Definitivamente era una habitación hecha para alojar un escuadrón estándar de ninjas, cada quien tomo la habitación que estaba mas cerca, excepto Kakashi que se fue a la habitación que parecía designada al capitán.

Naruto entro a su habitación, era una habitación simple de colores claros, que resaltaban bastante dado lo rojo que era el palacio. La cama era bastante grande y tenía cortinas y había una puerta hacia un baño. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde por lo que tenía dos horas para relajarse y disfrutar antes de estar al asecho del señor feudal que sinceramente le daba un poco de miedo. Tocaron a su puerta y entro un sirviente quien después de insistir mucho le lleno la tina con agua caliente y jabones perfumados. En el palacio eran excesivamente conservadores, tanto así que Naruto descubrió que ni siquiera tenían electricidad, por lo que el sirviente prendió las velas de la habitación para iluminar el cuarto.

Se desvistió y se metió a la bañera, donde tuvo un relajante y largo baño. Alrededor de las siete y media salió del baño, y encontró su uniforme genin recién lavado, se lo puso y salió a la sala de estar.

Ahí encontró a Sasuke y Sakura teniendo una conversación de un salo bando sobre el palacio.

― El palacio es bonito, pero es demasiado formal. No me gusta― comentó Naruto para entra en la conversación, Sakura sonrió.

― ¿Qué tiene usted con la formalidad?― preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo. A veces Sakura era muy mala. Naruto puso cara de pocos amigos.

―De verdad… La verdad es que no se, nunca se me ha dado hablar formalmente― dijo después rascándose la nuca.

― Sera porque eres estúpido― comentó Sasuke fríamente

―hey…

― Y es de extrañar, ya que Naruto creció con el hokage―. Kakashi apenas había entrado a la habitación para interrumpir la conversación

― ¿Creciste con el hokage?― pregunto Sakura un tanto sorprendida. Naruto pensaba que todo el mundo lo sabía, al parecer no.

―Bueno el me visitaba una vez cada mes, tampoco lo veía tanto― «es la única persona que me hablaba en ese entonces» continuo mentalmente.

―Si, y por lo demás Naruto se crio prácticamente solo― Todos notaron como el ojo de Naruto daba un pequeño tic al mirar amenazadoramente a Kakashi por su comentario. Y antes de que cualquier otro hablara Kakashi hablo.

― Sin nadie que lo cuide y sin nadie que lo quiera, Naruto hubiera tenido una dura infancia si el hokage no hubiera sacrificado su tiempo por el ¿No es así?― cerro rápidamente su bien amado libro― Ehhhhh… creo que es momento de que vallamos a la cena… ¡Que emoción! ― dijo cambiando su tono a uno nervioso, se notaba que el señor feudal le daba miedo.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, uno de los sirvientes toco a la habitación para mostrarles el camino al comedor donde se celebraría la cena. Sumidos todos en sus pensamientos nadie dijo palabra alguna mientras recorrían interminables pasillos decorados con mosaicos hermosos, los cuales no tuvieron el tiempo de apreciar.

Así llegaron pronto a una enorme sala, la que hasta el momento podría ser considerada el lugar mas hermoso del palacio, que Naruto allá visto hasta el momento y excluyendo los jardines. Inmensamente alta, con grandes columnas de color jade las cuales tenían un diseño de dragón que bajaba hasta el piso. La mesa, colocada al centro tenía diseños florales extravagantes siendo iluminados por altas antorchas en cada columna, que iluminaban la habitación con luces y sombras juguetonas.

Al ver la cara de estupefacción de los genin el señor feudal sonrió ―Bienvenidos mis pequeños, siéntanse complacidos de haber conocido la gran Sala de las Antorchas―. Los genin tomaron un lugar sin saber cómo responder.

― Ahora entiendo por qué lo llaman una maravilla―, Sakura susurro.

― Es cierto mi querida Sakura-san―. El señor feudal soltó una risita y Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente― Esta sala y todo el palacio es una de las grandes maravillas de este mundo. Al pueblo le gusta decir que solo existen siete grandes maravillas en este mundo, y dicen que este palacio es una de esas maravillas― Continuo sonriendo, en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que había más gente presente, un hombre de al parecer unos veinte años y una chica de tal vez dieciséis años. Los dos tenían cinturones grises por lo cual debían ser los hijos del señor feudal.

También noto que solo quedaba un lugar puesto en la mesa que estaba vacío, en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Hideki, quien rápidamente agarro su asiento a la derecha del señor feudal, los príncipes estaban al lado izquierdo y los ninja frente a ellos, siendo Kakashi quien estaba justo enfrente del señor feudal.

― Perdón por la tardanza, me alegra que no hayan empezado sin mí.

― No te preocupes Renzo-kun, acabamos de empezar. Es más ni siquiera les ha dado tiempo de presentarse a mis hijos―. Les lanzo una mirada rápida.

― Mi nombre es Fudo Ryoma, un gusto en conocerlos.

― Fudo Seiki, un gusto―. A diferencia de su hermano su presentación fue rápida y con una gran sonrisa, lo que causo una mirada de regaño.

― Hijos, estos son, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto.

Los cuatro agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto y pronto llegaron los meseros con la comida. Fue una comida extravagante, con carne de alta calidad, arroz, caldo y muchas cosas más que Naruto no se aprendió el nombre. Todos comían mientras platicaban cortésmente.

― Después de la muerte del segundo hijo de la familia Hideki, Renzo-kun tomo la mano de mi hija Seiki. Por esa razón Renzo-kun viajo con el hokage para invitarlo a la boda personalmente ― Escucho Naruto hablar al señor feudal cuando Kakashi le pregunto el motivo detrás de la visita de Hideki a Konoha.

― Este lugar es hermoso Hideki-sama, nunca pensé que entraría a este lugar― comentaba Sakura a Hideki a lo lejos.

― Así que, Naruto-kun― Naruto trago su comida fuertemente, la princesa le había dicho Naruto-kun― te está gustando la comida…

En ese momento se azotaron las puertas y entro un señor viejo corriendo hacia la mesa, antes de ser derribado por más de una docena de samuráis. En el suelo se agarró de una de las patas de la silla de Sasuke y lo tiro al suelo, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente y se puso en posición de guardia al igual que el resto de su equipo.

― Tratamos de sacarlo del palacio pero noqueo a los guardias― dijo uno de los samurái.

― Tazuna-san, creí que ya había negado su petición. Que es lo que tienes que decir después de haber interrumpido a cena y tirado uno de mis huéspedes.

― ¡Por favor! ¡Ayude al país de las olas, ya no queda nadie! Gato mato al señor feudal, destruirá el país en poco tiempo ¡Por favor, ayúdenos!― gritó desesperado, todo el mundo lo miro con lastima a excepción del señor feudal que lo miraba con una cara de piedra.

― ¡Sáquenlo de mi vista, si vuelve a escapar mátenlo!

― ¡No!

―Naruto… ― respondió con sorpresa Kakashi, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de su error, ¡contradijo al señor feudal! Quien al parecer se sorprendió bastante, talvez desacostumbrado a que alguien este en contra de su palabra. Entonces sonrió.

―Cierto, ¡suéltenlo!― los guardias lo soltaron inmediatamente― Tal vez no lo he pensado lo suficiente, aunque gato nos beneficie en este momento, en el futuro será igual de poderoso que los señores feudales. Además así podre adueñarme de las rutas comerciales que antiguamente eran propiedad de las olas― murmuraba para sí mientras se aproximaba a viejo.

―Agradece a ese muchacho, al parecer hizo que cambiara de opinión. Aceptare tu petición, matare a gato, te ayudare a construir tu puente y salvar a tu prole de la inanición a cambio del país ¿Acaso no es justo?― pregunto al viejo el cual asintió lentamente ― Kakashi-kun te daré esta misión, ya que tienes un genin muy interesado en el futuro del señor Tazuna. Uno de los espías de que estaban en la compañía de gato volvió hace unos cuantos días, mañana estará en el club Baishun Yado, él te dirá todo o que necesitas saber sobre gato― Se volvió a sentar en su silla.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia― No tengo la autorización para aceptar la misión, Fudo-sama― dijo nervioso para intentar librarse de la misión

― Lo sé, enviare una carta al hokage explicando la circunstancia, de igual manera empezaran mañana― dijo en un tono dulce. Entonces Tazuna salió, mientras agradecía sin cesar y todos continuaron con la cena sin decir ninguna palabra.

Para lo que parecían las nueve de la noche, el señor feudal se retiro a sus aposentos, al igual que los ninja. Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo Kakashi fue suspirar fuertemente.

― ¿Es que no te enseñado nada Naruto?― preguntó Kakashi mientras se calmaba a si mismo

― S-se me escapo… n-no pude evitarlo― respondió Naruto con la voz quebrada. Sakura y Sasuke parecían igual de furiosos que su sensei, y aun así Naruto aun no se lo creía, con todo el autocontrol que había ganado durante la academia y su infancia no se pudo contener.

― Dese que te empecé a entrenar sabía que tenías un complejo de héroe, al ver a la situación pensé que no ocurriría nada debido al miedo que inspira el señor feudal. Aun así…― suspiro― Sé que no es un castigo ejemplar y no debería considerarse como castigo entre los shinobi. Pero conociéndote tu castigo será matar a Gato―.

Otro capitulo aburrido, que se le va hacer. Este capitulo era necesario para la acción que viene adelante. Lamento dejar el capitulo aquí, pero me pareció un buen final para el capítulo. Recuerden dejar su review y hasta la próxima actualización.

Ja Ne


End file.
